


Schlaflos in Selsey

by dungeonprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dungeonprincess/pseuds/dungeonprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lebt mit seinen Kindern zurückgezogen aus der Magischen Welt und obwohl er immer wieder betont, absolut glücklich zu sein, ist sein Sohn Albus anderer Meinung und beginnt Pläne zu schmieden, um seinem Vater zu helfen, wieder Liebe zu finden. - Übersetzung von Cheryl Dysons 'Sleepless in Selsey', natürlich autorisiert. Romanze/Humor - Harry/Draco, mit der Hilfe von Albus und Scorpius</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sleepless in Selsey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344622) by Cheryl Dyson. 



Meine Lieben, ganz herzlich Willkommen!

Ich bin neu hier und die Story auch. :) Es ist eine Übersetzung von Cheryl Dysons (dysonrules) Sleepless in Selsey, natürlich autorisiert. Leider nicht gebetat, weil meine Betas nicht zu erreichen sind. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Es ist was Schnuckeliges, kurz und herzallerliebst. :D

For dysonrules, because she gave this story to me to look after and I think I did pretty well. :D

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
**SCHLAFLOS IN SELSEY** von **Cheryl Dyson**

 

  _* übersetzt von  dungeonprincess *_

  


 Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
_22\. Dezember 2016_  
  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, ob ein Reinigungszauber seinen Bemühungen, die Reste der Yorkshire Puddings zu lösen, die stur in den Ecken der Metallform klebten, hilfreich sein oder sie behindern würde.  Vermutlich eher behindern, entschied er, denn er wusste, dass seine Stärke definitiv nicht Reinigungszauber waren und der Bräter Glück hatte, wenn er diesen Versuch überleben würde.  
  
Die Puddings waren überraschend lecker gewesen, doch das Chaos, das zurückgeblieben war, umso entmutigender. Ein Bisschen Teig, das eher Beton zu ähneln schien, widerstand all seinem Schrubben und er überlegte ernsthaft, die ganze verdammte Form mit einem Zauber verschwinden zu lassen und eine neue zu kaufen.  
  
Dann dachte er an Hermine, wie sie mit der Zunge schnalzte und ‚Verschwenderisch.‘ murmelte. Er seufzte tief und schrubbte weiter.  
  
„…die Feiertage können für manche Leute eine einsame Zeit sein, auch wenn man von Familie und Freunden umgeben ist.“ Die Stimme kam aus dem Radio auf der Arbeitsplatte. Das Zauberhafte Funknetzwerk war nach der Erfindung von MagiFon Apparaten gewachsen. Talkshows und Ratgeberradiostationen konkurrierten mit Musik- und Gewinnshows. Die Worte weckten Harrys Aufmerksamkeit und seine Hände hielten inne. „Wenn Sie zu diesen Leuten gehören, würden wir uns freuen, wenn Sie anrufen und mit uns sprechen würden. Wir möchten, dass Sie wissen, dass Sie nicht alleine sind und dass Sie uns wichtig sind, hier bei ZF-Zehn.“  
  
Harry rümpfte die Nase und begann erneut zu schrubben. Sicher, wichtig. Wichtig waren für die vor allem die Quoten und die Anzahl von Werbeträgern, die sie anlocken konnten. Die Moderatorin hatte eine nette, fast anzügliche Stimme, aber Harry bezweifelte, dass sie irgendetwas von wahrer Einsamkeit verstand.  
  
Er seufzte und legte die unbeugsame Metallform zur Seite. Darum würde er sich später kümmern. Was er jetzt wollte, war, sich auf dem Sofa auszustrecken, die Lichter am Weihnachtsbaum anzustarren und sich etwas Selbstmitleid und eine Menge Alkohol zu gönnen.  
  
Die Moderatorin fing an, sich mit einem Mann aus Newbury zu unterhalten, der an den Feiertagen alleine war, weil seine Freundin mit seinem besten Freund durchgebrannt war. Eine Goldgrube fürs Radio.  
  
Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hilfe, füllte den Bräter mit Wasser und erhitzte es bis es fast kochte. Es konnte über Nacht einweichen und würde am nächsten Morgen hoffentlich nicht mehr so verdammt schwer sauber zu machen sein. Er trocknete die Teller mit einem Zauber und stapelte sie im Schrank. Es war drei Tage vor Weihnachten und Harry war mit Albus alleine zuhause. James und Lily besuchten die Weasleys um Zeit mit ihren Cousins zu verbringen, doch Albus hatte weder mit Rose noch Hugo viel gemeinsam und hatte es vorgezogen, bei Harry zu bleiben. Es beunruhigte ihn manchmal, dass sein jüngster Sohn so ein Einzelgänger war.  
  
„Sie sollten mit anderen Freunden abhängen-“, riet ein Anrufer dem Mann aus Newbury, „- und zu einer Neujahrsparty gehen. Jemand Neues kennenlernen.“  
  
„Das ist ein guter Rat“, sagte die Moderatorin mit der anzüglichen Stimme, „- und versuchen Sie, nicht weiter über die Untreue ihres ehemaligen Freundes und ihrer Liebsten nachzudenken. Nicht alle Leute sind rücksichtlos und furchtbar, also versuchen Sie, in den Leuten die Sie treffen, nach dem Guten zu suchen und lassen Sie ihre Vergangenheit nicht zukünftige Beziehungen zerstören.“  
  
Harry machte ein verärgertes Geräusch. Es war leicht, Ratschläge zu geben, aber nicht so einfach, sie anzunehmen. „Ja, Bob“, murrte er, „-geh‘ aus und finde gleich jemand Neues. Absolut lächerlich.“  
  
„Viel Glück, Bob“, sagte sie, „-und Fröhliche Weihnachten. Unser nächster Anrufer ist jemand Besonderes. Hallo, James in Selsey. Wie geht es dir heute Abend?“  
  
Harry schreckte auf, schüttelte dann aber mit dem Kopf. Das konnte wirklich nicht sein.  
  
„Gut.“  
  
„Und wie alt bist du, James?“  
  
„Fast elf.“  
  
Die Anspannung, unter der Harry fast unbemerkt gestanden hatte, löste sich auf. Sein James war fast dreizehn; er würde sich nie jünger ausgeben als er war, nicht einmal bei einer Todesdrohung.  
  
„Fast elf. Dann bist du nahe am Erwachsensein, James. Du klingst sehr erwachsen. Warum hast du heute Abend angerufen?“  
  
„Um die Quoten hochzutreiben“, murmelte Harry und sortierte das Besteck weg.  
  
„Naja, Sie sagten, dass die Feiertage ziemlich einsam sein können und ich denke, mein Dad ist wirklich einsam, gerade jetzt, also habe ich angerufen um zu fragen, was ich tun kann. Ich hasse es, wie traurig er immer ist.“  
  
Harry schloss leise die Tür und trotz seinem zynischen Verlangen danach, ‚Kinderausbeutung‘ zu brummeln, zog sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen.  
  
„Und warum ist dein Vater immer traurig? Weißt du das?“  
  
„Weil meine Mum gestorben ist.“  
  
Harry sog zischend Atem ein.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, das zu hören, James. War das vor Kurzem?“  
  
„Vor ungefähr drei Jahren.“  
  
Oh Gott, dachte Harry als ihn eine furchtbare Ahnung durchfuhr. Selsey, und James.  
  
„Drei Jahre? Und er ist immer noch traurig?“  
  
„Jaah, vielleicht ist er traurig, weil sie sich oft gestritten haben, bevor sie… bevor sie gestorben ist. Ich denke, vielleicht glaubt er, dass es seine Schuld war oder dass er etwas hätte tun können um sie zu retten. Oder vielleicht wünscht er sich, dass er nochmal sagen könnte, dass es ihm leid tut.“  
  
„Das ihm was leid tut, James?“  
  
„Ich glaube am meisten dafür, dass er kein guter Ehemann war. Oder vielleicht weil er Männer mag. Wissen Sie, vielleicht wollte er einen Ehemann und keine Ehefrau. Ich habe mal gehört, wie sie sich darüber gestritten haben.“  
  
„Fuck“, fluchte Harry. „Albus.“ Er flog beinahe aus der Küche um nach seinem Sohn zu suchen. Das Wohnzimmer war leer, also nahm Harry die Treppe – zwei Stufen auf einmal. Es war wohl zu viel zu hoffen, dass es einen anderen zehnjährigen Jungen in Selsey gab, dessen Mutter gestorben war und der mitbekommen hatte, wie seine Eltern sich über die Möglichkeit stritten, dass sein Vater schwul war.  
  
Er stieß die Tür zu Als Zimmer auf. Große grüne Augen blickten Harry an und Albus nuschelte ins MagiFon. „Ehm…ich muss auflegen.“  
  
„Warte, James!“ Die Stimme der Moderatorin kam aus dem tragbaren Radio auf Als Kommode.  
  
Harry nahm Al das MagiFon mit einem Blick aus der Hand, der Bestrafung versprach. Er sprach in den Hörer. „Es tut mir Leid, aber James ist nach Schlafenszeit auf und diese Unterhaltung ist vorbei. Guten Abend.“  
  
„Ist da James‘ Vater?“  
  
„Ja, und wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne damit fortfahren, mich in Trauer zu suhlen.“  
  
Albus hob eines von Lilys Plüschtieren auf und versteckte sein Gesicht dahinter, während Harry versuchte vorzugeben, dass seine gedankenlosen Worte nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen. Vielleicht war er wirklich total im Arsch.  
  
  


 

~~*~~O~~*~~

  
  
Draco rollte mit den Augen und schickte abwesend einen Fluch in Richtung einer Fee, die quietschte und heller wurde. Die kleinen Flügel schlugen, als sie so hell schien, wie sie nur konnte. Das Radio spuckte irgendeine rührselige Geschichte aus, über einen mutterlosen Jungen mit einem traurigen Vater.  
  
„Scorpius, muss das sein?“, wollte Draco wissen.  
  
„Schhh, ich will mir das anhören“, sagte Scorpius mit bezwingendem Blick. Dracos Augen verengten sich verärgert, auch wenn er genau wusste, wo Scorpius diesen Blick her hatte – Draco sah ihn regelmäßig in seinem eigenen Spiegel.  
  
Gerade wollte er Scorpius informieren, dass man seinen Vater nicht mit einem Sch zum Schweigen brachte, da wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit angeregt. „…oder vielleicht weil er Männer mag.“ Sein Tadel verwandelte sich in ein Lachen.  
  
„Salazar, kein Wunder dass er traurig ist, der arme Mann.“  
  
„Vater, bitte.“  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf und hörte mit halbem Ohr zu, bis eine hallende Stimme aus dem Radio kam und er erkannte, dass der Junge erwischt worden war, wie er die Schmutzwäsche seines Vaters im öffentlichen Radio wusch. „Jemand steckt in Schwierigkeiten.“  
  
Ja, und wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne damit fortfahren, mich in Trauer zu suhlen. Die Stimme war tief und klang verlockend vertraulich. War der Mann jemand, den Draco kannte? Er begann, seine Freunde und Bekannten durchzugehen. Hatte einer von ihnen einen Sohn namens James?  
  
„Wie alt ist dieses Kind?“, fragte Draco.  
  
„Mein Alter“, gab Scorpius zurück. „Ich hoffe, sein Vater ist nicht zu hart mit ihm. Er wollte doch nur helfen.“  
  
„…unser Beileid zu Ihrem Verlust, Sir. Bitte verstehen Sie, dass ich nur hier bin, um Ihnen beizustehen, wie auch immer möglich.“ Die Stimme der Frau war beruhigend und hatte ein gewisses Etwas, das sie vertrauenswürdig scheinen ließ. Draco fragte sich, ob man einen Zauber erfunden hatte, der über Radiowellen fortgetragen werden konnte.  
  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sie nur versuchen, Ihre Quoten zu steigern, aber danke“, sagte der Mann. Draco gab widerwillig zu, dass er eine neidische Bewunderung hegte.  
  
„Wie ist es passiert? Ihre Frau, meine ich?“  
  
Draco keuchte fast laut auf ob der Kühnheit der Frau. Er erwartete fast eine wütende Antwort, die genau in die Hände derer gespielt hätte, die das Drama im Radio liebten. Nach einem geschockten Schweigen antwortete der Mann. „Es war plötzlich. Eine Krankheit, die keiner kommen sah und von der niemand wusste, wie man sie bekämpfen konnte. An einem Tag ging es ihr gut und am nächsten war sie nicht mehr da.“  
  
Draco ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er wünschte sich, dass der Mann einfach aufgelegt hätte. Es war fast Weihnachten, bei Salazar. Niemand wollte sich diesen deprimierenden Unsinn anhören.  
  
„Das ist furchtbar“, sagte die Moderatorin. „Und Sie…haben sie geliebt?“  
  
„Natürlich habe ich sie geliebt.“  
  
„Obwohl Sie…?“  
  
Die Antwort des Mannes war knapp und kam womöglich durch zusammen gebissene Zähne.  
  
„Ja, obwohl ich. Ich fühle mich zu Männern und Frauen hingezogen, obwohl das wirklich niemanden außerhalb dieses Hauses etwas angeht.“ Draco konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie der Mann seinem Sohn einen wütenden Blick zuwarf. „Meine Frau war deswegen verunsichert gewesen, vor ihrem Tod, aber es hat nichts damit zu tun, wie ich für sie fühlte. Ich vermisse sie. Sehr.“  
  
„Vielen Dank, Sir, für ihre Geduld und die Nachsicht, dass Sie mir alles erklärt haben anstatt aufzulegen, was Sie sich jetzt wahrscheinlich wünschen. Es scheint klar zu sein, zumindest Ihrem Sohn, dass Sie immer noch trauern, trotz dessen, dass drei Jahre eine lange Zeit sind. Denken Sie, dass Sie jemals wieder lieben werden?“  
  
„Ich…nein.“  
  
„Nein?“  
  
„Ich habe kein Interesse an Dates oder daran, meine Frau zu ersetzen. Mein einziges Bedürfnis ist jetzt, meinen Kindern das bestmögliche Leben zu verschaffen.“  
  
„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Sir, aber wenn Ihr Sohn besorgt genug ist, dass er bei einer Radiosendung anruft um darüber zu sprechen, dass Sie immer traurig sind… Möglicherweise ist es ihrer Absicht gegenüber kontraproduktiv, Ihren Kindern Sorgen zu bereiten.“  
  
Es gab einen langen Moment der Stille und Draco dachte, der Mann hätte endlich aufgelegt. Sein Blick begegnete dem von Scorpius. Sein Sohn hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Und dann sprach der Mann erneut. „Jaah. Ja, vielleicht haben Sie Recht. Gute Nacht.“  
  
Ein sanftes Klicken beendete das Gespräch und die Moderatorin räusperte sich.  
  
„Gute Nacht, Sir. Wir wünschen dir alles Gute, James und hoffen, dass du und dein Vater das Glück findet, dass ihr beide verdient. Und nun einige Worte von Circes Lächeln, der Trank der Ihre Zähne weißt und Ihr Lächeln zum Leuchten bringt.“  
  
Scorpius atmete laut aus. „Du solltest nach ihm suchen.“  
  
Draco schaltete das Radio mit einem Stabwedeln aus. Sentimentaler Quatsch. „Nach wem suchen?“  
  
„Diesem Mann. James‘ Vater. Er klingt nett.“  
  
Draco sah Scorpius durchdringend an. „Scorpius. Ich bin zusammen mit William.“  
  
Scorpius rollte mit den Augen. „William ist langweilig. Ich hatte eine Unterhaltung mit Tante Pansy-“  
  
„Und das war dein erster Fehler“, sagte Draco und stand auf. „Habe ich dir nicht erzählt, dass du nicht mit dieser Frau sprechen sollst?“  
  
„Ich spreche ständig mit ihr!“  
  
„Und damit missachtest du meinen exzellenten Rat. Lass‘ nicht zu, dass das nochmal passiert. Jetzt ab ins Bett mit dir.“  
  
„Aber Vater, bist du nicht neugierig? Er hat sich so furchtbar traurig angehört. Und James ist in meinemAlter.“  
  
„Bett“, orderte Draco in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
  
Scorpius entließ ein langes, leidendes Seufzen, stand aber auf und schlurfte in Richtung Tür. „Gute Nacht, Vater.“  
  
„Gute Nacht, Scorpius“, sagte Draco und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Scorpius musste endlich über seine Abneigung gegenüber William hinweg kommen. Schließlich war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie eine offizielle Bindung eingingen. William hatte es in letzter Zeit oft genug angedeutet.  
  
Draco entließ die Feen vom Glanz-Zauber und ging zu Bett.  
  


 

~~*~~O~~*~~

  
  
Harry sank auf Als Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Nach langen Minuten fragte eine leise Stimme, „Bist du wütend auf mich?“  
  
Harry sah über seine Schulter Albus an, der das Stofftier an seine Brust presste als wäre er viel jünger als die „fast erwachsenen“ Zehn, die er tatsächlich alt war. Harry streckte die Hand aus und wuschelte durch Als Haare.  
  
„Nein, ich bin nicht wütend. Ich denke, mir ist nur niemals aufgefallen, wie sehr meine Traurigkeit sich auf euch auswirkt.“  
  
„Du bist nicht immer traurig“, sagte Albus in einem Friedenswahrenden Ton. Er war stets der Ruhige gewesen, der Mediator zwischen seinem hitzigen Bruder und seiner Schwester, und derjenige, der Streitsituationen entschärfte.  
  
„Aber ich bin oft genug traurig, dass es ein Problem ist.“  
  
„Es ist kein Problem! Ich dachte nur, dass es vielleicht etwas gibt, das ich tun kann. Um zu helfen.“  
  
Harry legte Al einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn zu sich heran. „Du hast geholfen. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass ich mir einiger Dinge bewusst werden muss und ich verspreche zu versuchen, nicht so viel über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken. Deine Mum war…wirklich einzigartig. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie möchte, dass ich ständig Trübsal blase und euch damit herunterziehe.“  
  
Albus piekste ihn in die Rippen. „Sie würde dir wahrscheinlich einen Fluch nachjagen.“  
  
Harry kitzelte ihn unter den Armen. „Das würde sie wahrscheinlich“, stimmte er zu als Albus quietschte und sich unter seinen Fingern wand.  
  
„Dad! Hör‘ auf! Bin nich‘ kitzlig!“  
  
„Offensichtlich nicht“, antwortete Harry und formte seine Hand zur Kralle. Er streckte sie nach Albus aus, der kreischte und lachend wegkrabbelte. Harry gluckste und nahm seine Hand weg. „Gute Nacht, Albus.“  
  
„Gute Nacht, Dad.“  
  


 

~~*~~O~~*~~

  
  
  
_23\. Dezember 2016_  
  
  
Scorpius Malfoy war ein Mann mit Mission. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was diese Mission war, bis spät letzte Nacht plötzlich alles kristallklar geworden war. Seit Monaten war Scorpius unzufrieden und rastlos. Der Grund dafür war selbstverständlich offensichtlich, denn Scorpius war kein blöder Kerl und er kannte den Ursprung der dunklen Wolke, die über Malfoy Manor hing und alles verdarb, was er kannte, sehr genau. Was er nicht gewusst hatte war, was er dagegen tun sollte.  
  
Zumindest nicht bis die Stimme eines Jungen aus dem Radio erklungen war und eine Antwort auf alle seine Probleme mitgebracht hatte.  
  
Scorpius hatte eine Mission: seinem Vater einen neuen Mann besorgen.  
  
„Tante Pansy?“, fragte er so beiläufig wie möglich.  
  
„Hmmm?“ Gut; sie war abgelenkt, sie las einen Artikel im  Propheten.  
  
„Wenn jemand bei einer Radiosendung angerufen hätte und du ihm einen Brief schreiben wölltest, wie würde man nach ihm suchen?“  
  
Tante Pansy sah von der Zeitung auf. „Über was zur Hölle sprichst du?“  
  
Scorpius seufzte. Sie hatte noch nicht den scharfäugigen „was hast du vor“ Blick aufgesetzt, den er fürchtete, doch wenn er nicht vorsichtig war, würde es dazu kommen und sein Plan wäre dahin.  
  
„Naja, ich habe Radio gehört und dieser Junge hat angerufen um eine Frage zum neuen Besen aus der Weatherby Windsturm 5000er Serie gestellt und die Moderatorin hat ihm etwas vollkommen Falsches erzählt.“ Scorpius widerstand dem Drang, ausführlich zu werden; er ging sowieso schon an die Grenzen des Konzeptes des Lügens. Einfach halten, war der Merksatz. Ironischerweise hatte Tante Pansy ihm diese Regel beigebracht. „Jedenfalls wollte ich dem Jungen schreiben und erklären, dass sie ihm eine falsche Auskunft gegeben hat und seine Fragen beantworten. Vielleicht einen neuen Freund dazu bekommen.“ Scorpius zuckte bei dem letzten Bisschen zusammen, er hatte es eigentlich nicht sagen wollen und er hatte definitiv nicht vorgehabt, so wehmütig zu klingen. Zu seiner Überraschung löste es eine positive Reaktion aus.  
  
Tante Pansys Gesichtszüge, die sich beim Nennen von Besenspezifikationen gelangweilt entspannt hatten, verzogen sich zu der weichen „oh-du-armer-Junge“-Mine, mit der er ausgiebig vertraut war. „Ich nehme an, du könntest an den Radiosender schreiben“, sagte sie. „Sie zeichnen standardmäßig die MagiFon-Nummern aller Leute auf, die dort anrufen. Vielleicht können sie den Jungen zurückrufen und nach seiner Adresse fragen. Sie würden sie dir vermutlich nicht geben, aber möglicherweise leiten sie einen Brief weiter, wenn du ihn an den Sender schickst.“  
  
Scorpius nickte. „Dann werde ich das probieren. Danke.“  
  
Sie bedachte ihn noch für einige Momente mit dem mitleidigen Blick, lächelte dann und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Zeitung zu. Scorpius gab vor, das Buch in seinem Schoß zu lesen, doch gedanklich verfasste er einen Brief an den Mann aus dem Radio, den Mann mit der freundlichen Stimme.  
  


 

~~*~~O~~*~~

  
  
Ein Klingeln schellte durchs Haus. Albus hob den Kopf und hörte hin um herauszufinden, ob sein Vater drangehen würde. Das Klingeln ertönte ein zweites Mal und Albus grummelte vor sich hin. Natürlich musste das blöde MagiFon klingeln, wenn er die Hände voll hatte.  
  
„Geh‘ dran, Dad“, murmelte er und versuchte, das Papier an Ort und Stelle zu halten, während er ein Stück Zauberband abriss. Also wirklich, Geschenke einpacken wäre so viel einfacher, wenn er Magie benutzen könnte. Blödes Magie von Minderjährigen Gesetzdings.  
  
Nach dem dritten Klingeln ließ Albus mit einem verärgerten Stöhnen sein Päckchen liegen. Es konnte Tante Hermine sein, die anrief und wenn keiner von ihnen ranging, wäre sie bald hochaufgeregt hier und würde verlangen zu wissen, was los war. Und wo zur Hölle war eigentlich sein Vater?  
  
Albus sprang die Stufen hinunter, immer gleich drei auf einmal und nahm das MagiFon von der Halterung an der Wand.  
  
„Hallo?“, fragte er.  
  
„Hallo, hier ist Teresa Redstone. Ich rufe vom Zauberhaften Funknetzwerk an, Sender Zehn. Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemandem mit dem Namen James, der letzten Abend in der Sendung angerufen hat. Ist das hier die korrekte Nummer und sind Sie James, oder womöglich ein Elternteil oder Vormund?“  
  
Albus holte tief Luft und sah sich dann nach seinem Vater um und ob er in der Nähe war. Er sprach mit leiser Stimme. „Ich bin James.“  
  
„Vielen Dank, dass du den Anruf entgegen nimmst, James. Kann ich mit deinem Vater sprechen?“  
  
„Ehm…er ist gerade nicht hier“, sagte Albus. Vielleicht war sein Vater in den Garten gegangen. Er hätte das Gelände nicht vollkommen verlassen ohne Al vorher Bescheid zu sagen.  
  
„Oh, nun, wir haben hier ein kleines Problem und hätten gerne seine Einwilligung für etwas. Kannst du ihm ausrichten, dass er zurückrufen soll, wenn er wieder da ist?“  
  
„Klar“, antwortete Albus und sein Herz sank ihm in die Magengegend. Er wusste, dass sein Vater niemals zurückrufen würde. Eine schreckliche, böse Idee kam ihm in den Sinn und er sagte, „Warten Sie! Hier ist er ja. Bleiben Sie kurz dran.“  
  
Albus legte das MagiFon zur Seite und rannte durch den Raum zum Rollladensekretär, der permanent mit einer Vielzahl an Papieren überladen war. Wo war er? Er riss die mittlere Schublade auf und durchsuchte ein Wirrwarr an Dingen. Er war sich sicher, er war hier gewe- da! Albus griff ihn sich und rannte zurück, um das MagiFon aufzuheben.  
  
Albus fixierte den Knopf an seiner Kehle und sagte „Hallo?“ Seine Stimme war hoch, als hätte er gerade einen Mundvoll Helium eingeatmet. Er verzog das Gesicht und drehte den Wähler am Knopf, bevor er es erneut versuchte. „Hallo?“ Diesmal kam eine tiefe, fast zu tiefe, Stimme heraus.  
  
„Mister…Es tut mir leid, aber wir kennen Ihren Namen nicht. Hier ist Teresa Redstone…“ Sie wiederholte ihre wortreiche Rede und Albus fuchelte mit den Armen in der Luft herum; er wollte, dass sie endlich fortfuhr.  Währenddessen sah er sich immer wieder um, in höchster Alarmbereitschaft für die Rückkehr seines Vaters.  
  
„Ja, ja, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte Albus in einer, wie er fand, passablen Nachahmung der ungeduldigen Seite seines Vaters.  
  
„Nachdem Ihr Sohn letzten Abend bei uns angerufen hat, wurden wir überschüttet mit Anrufen. Heute haben wir eine große Lieferung Post bekommen, die meist an Sie oder Ihren Sohn adressiert ist. Wir hatten darauf gehofft, Ihre Ermächtigung gehofft, sodass wir die Briefe an Sie weiterleiten können. Nur wenn Sie so freundlich wären, uns Ihre Adresse zu geben, natürlich.“  
  
„Eh…sicher.“  
  
„Das sind großartige Neuigkeiten. Würden Sie mir dann bitte Ihren Namen und die Adresse geben?“  
  
Oh Scheiße. Sein Name. Onkel Ron sagte immer, jeder in der magischen Welt kannte den Namen seines Vaters. „Ron“, sprudelte es aus Albus hervor bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass sein Onkel fast so berühmt wie sein Vater war. Sein Blick flog durchs Zimmer. „Black!“, schloss er, als sein Blick auf eine schwarze Jacke fiel, die am Kleiderständer hing. „Ron Black. Ich lebe in der 233 Songbird Lane in Selsey. Sussex.“  
  
Albus hörte Schritte auf der Treppe und wurde fast panisch. Er wusste nicht, ob irgendein Brief sie unter dem falschen Namen finden würde, aber er hatte keine Zeit, länger darüber nachzudenken.  
  
„Danke, Tschüss“, sagte er, hängte das MagiFon sorgsam an die Wand und gab dann vor, furchtbar mit dem Stimmen-Verzerrer-Knopf beschäftigt zu sein.  
  
Sein Vater klopfte ihm auf die Schulter als er an ihm vorbei ging. „Hat das MagiFon geklingelt? Ich habe gerade den Schrank vergrößert und glaubte, ich hätte es gehört. Ich dachte mir, dass du rangehen würdest.“  
  
„Bin ich. Verkäufer“, sagte Albus und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass wir nichts wollen.“  
  
„Guter Junge“, antwortete sein Vater und lief weiter. „Willst du was essen?“  
  
„Bin halb verhungert“, sagte Albus und schob den Knopf mit einem erleichterten Seufzen in seine Hosentasche.  
  


 

To be continued...  


 

 

~~*~~O~~*~~

 

  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch soweit gefallen - gebetat oder auch nicht. ;)  
  
Grüße und Liebe,  
princessssssssssssss  
  
  
PS: DISCLAIMER: Es ist traurig aber wahr, nichts hiervon gehört mir.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**SCHLAFLOS IN SELSEY** von **Cheryl Dyson**

 

  _* übersetzt von dungeonprincess*_

 

  

Chapter 2

  
  
  
Eine Eule kam zwei Stunden später mit einem riesigen Paket an. Albus ließ das kämpfende Biest durch das Fenster herein und fütterte ihm einige Leckerlis während es auf der Sitzstange saß. Als Vater war in Lilys Zimmer und versuchte es aufzuräumen – aus Gründen die Albus nicht verstand. Zehn Minuten nach ihrem Heimkommen würde es aussehen als hätte man dort drin einen Hurricane entfesselt, minus dem Wasser natürlich. Das Mädchen ein vollkommener Dreckspatz.  
  
Albus scheuchte die Eule zurück nach draußen und schloss das Fenster bevor der kalte Wind die Wärme aus dem Haus saugen konnte. Er nahm das Paket und machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe hoch. Lilys Zimmer war das Erste nach dem Treppenabsatz, deshalb versteckte er das Paket hinter seinem Rücken und linste hinein.  
  
Sein Vater kniete und schaute unter Lilys Bett, während er diverse Dinge darunter hervor zauberte, zu denen vier Teelöffel, ein Teller mit etwas, das aussah wie ein versteinertes halbes Sandwich, eine riesige Anzahl an falsch gepaarten Socken und James‘ Lieblingsshirt gehörten. Albus grinste. Lily würde inrichtigen Schwierigkeiten sein wenn James das erfuhr.  
  
Sein Vater murmelte vor sich hin, also glitt Albus an der Tür vorbei und betrat sein Zimmer. Er löste die Schnur, die das Paket zusammenband und erlaubte dem Inhalt, auf sein Bett zu fallen. Es gab Briefe und Karten aller Arten und so viele davon, dass Albus nicht wusste, wo er anfangen sollte. Die Hälfte von ihnen schienen in Parfum getaucht worden zu sein und die sich vermischenden Düfte waren fast überwältigend.  
  
Albus verzog die Nase und hob dann das geheime, lose Bodendielenbrett an, um den Zauberstab hervor zu holen. Albus hatte ihn vor ungefähr sieben Monaten in den Sachen seines Vaters gefunden und übte im Geheimen damit, wann immer er es sich traute. Er hatte noch keinen eigenen Zauberstab; den würde er erst bekommen, wenn er nach Hogwarts ging, doch er hatte herausgefunden, dass der alte Stab gut genug für die Handvoll von Zaubern funktionierte, die er kannte.  
  
Lufterfrischer-Zauber waren eine Notwendigkeit, wenn man einen Bruder wie James hatte, daher konnte Albus diese inzwischen ganz gut. Er murmelte ein Dankeschön an Cousine Rose, die ihm alle Zaubersprüche beigebracht hatte, die er kannte, während der Parfumduft sich auflöste. Dann versteckte Albus den Zauberstab wieder und warf eine Decke über den Haufen von Briefen. Er fischte blindlings einen Umschlag heraus, öffnete ihn und begann zu lesen.  
  
_Lieber James,_  
  
_ ich habe deine herzerweichende Geschichte auf ZFN10 gehört und sie hat mir fast das Herz gebrochen. Dein armer Vater klingt, als bräuchte er eine neue Frau, die sein Leben zurück auf die Zielgerade bringt. (Dein Vater wird wissen, was ich mit gerade meine.) Ich wäre liebend gerne diejenige_  
  
Albus warf den Brief mit einem Stirnrunzeln weg. Er hatte viel darüber nachgedacht was das bedeutete, dass sein Vater Männer und auch Frauen mochte und er hatte mit seiner Cousine Rose darüber gesprochen, die die klügste Person war, die Albus kannte. Rose hatte darauf bestanden, dass Menschen mochten wen sie mochten und wenn sie sich zu jemandem vom gleichen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlten, dass sie auch nicht mehr dafür konnten, als für ihre Entscheidung, welche Sorte Eiscreme sie gern hatten. Albus war der Meinung, dass das jede Menge Sinn machte. Er wusste zwar nicht warum er MinzMix lieber mochte als Lilys Favorit, RegenbogenSplit, aber die Tatsache blieb, dass wenn ihm jemand sagen würde, dass es falsch war MinzMix zu mögen und dass er für den Rest seines Lebens nur noch RegenbogenSplit essen sollte…nun, das wäre zum Kotzen, denn RegenbogenSplit war eklig.  
  
Und daher dachte er, dass wenn Als Vater Männer mochte, dann sollte er nach einem neuen Ehemann suchen und nicht nach einer neuen Ehefrau. Albus meinte es wäre vielleicht cool, zwei Väter zu haben, besonders wenn der neue Quidditch so gerne mochte, wie Als Vater.  
  
Albus zog eine Mine als ihm ein anderer Gedanke kam. Er sprang vom Bett und holte sich ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder vom Schreibtisch. Dann setzte er sich erneut auf sein Bett und begann zu schreiben.

ANFORDERUNGEN  
  
1) Muss Quidditch lieben, oder zumindest fliegen  
  
2) Sollte gut aussehen (nochmal mit Rose bereden)  
  
3) Reich wäre schön NIEMAND DER AUFS GOLD AUS IST!  
  
4) Mag Kinder

Er musterte seine Liste und nickte. Wenn es nötig war, konnte er später noch etwas hinzufügen. Mit neuer Entschlossenheit griff er nach dem nächsten Brief.  
  
Zehn Briefe und sechs Karten später war sein „Abgelehnt“ Stapel gewachsen und Albus hatte nur ein VIELLEICHT gefunden. Die meisten kamen von verzweifelt-klingenden Frauen, die Albus an ihre Brust drücken (er schüttelte sich) und seinem Vater mit der Verwendung diverser Dinge, über die Albus lieber nicht nachdenken würde, aus seiner Trauerkrise helfen wollten.  
  
„Albus? Was machst du?“, rief sein Vater.  
  
„Lesen!“  
  
„Oh. James und Lily kommen heute Abend zurück. Sollen wir Pizza essen?“  
  
„Dad. Wir sollten immer Pizza essen. Das weißt du.“  
  
Das Lachen seines Vaters schallte durch den Flur. Er musste mit Lilys Zimmer fertig sein. „Entschuldige, ich hatte vergessen mit wem ich spreche. Also Pizza, dann. Ich gehe duschen und versuche, die Reste vom Parfum deiner Schwester abzuschrubben. Muss sie alles damit überziehen?“  
  
„Bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie manche ihrer Sachen darin einlegt.“  
  
„Ich werde mich mit Hermine darüber unterhalten müssen, dass sie ihr nicht mehr dieses abscheulich-riechende…“ Die Stimme seines Vater wurde gedämpft, als er den Flur hinunter in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers lief. Albus hörte, wie eine Tür geschlossen wurde und dann das leise Geräusch der Dusche. Er wandte sich wieder seinen Briefen zu.  
  
Er fügte sieben weitere dem „Abgelehnt“-Haufen hinzu und einen dem VIELLEICHT Stapel und dann stieß er auf Gold.

_Sehr geehrter Herr,_  
  
_ Obwohl ich nicht einer derjenigen bin, die leichtsinnig Radiosendungen anhören, habe ich am letzten Abend Ihren Sohn auf ZFN-10 überhört. Mein herzliches Beileid zum Verlust Ihrer Ehefrau. Ich weiß, dass so etwas besonders für Leute mit Kindern schwierig ist. Mein Sohn (er ist im gleichen Alter wie Ihr Sohn) hat ebenfalls seine Mutter verloren, wenn auch durch Scheidung und nicht etwas viel Dauerhafteres. Sie ist auf das Festland gezogen und er sieht sie nun nur noch selten. Manchmal macht ihn das sehr traurig. Aber ich schweife ab. Der Grund für unsere Scheidung war nicht, weil ich die Gesellschaft von Männern bevorzuge, obwohl das ein Faktor war. Ich werde eine Liste meiner Vorzüge anfügen, für den Fall, dass Sie nach jemandem suchen, der Ihren Schmerz lindern, oder zumindest hin und wieder mit einem Brandy, oder zwei, mit Ihnen mitfühlt. Ich bin groß, schlank und wurde schon von vielen meiner Bekanntschaften_ _„überaus gut aussehend“ genannt. Ich bin beruflich selbstständig und finanziell abgesichert. Ich habe einen Sohn (bereits genannt), der im nächsten Jahr Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei besuchen wird. Sollten Sie sich entscheiden zu antworten, dürfen Sie Ihre Eule an S.M. z. Hd. P.P., A300_ _Widbrook Hill, Bradford-on- Avon senden. Ich hoffe, bald von Ihnen zu hören._

Albus las den Brief noch zwei Mal und drückte ihn dann an seine Brust. Der Schreiber klang brillant. „Finanziell abgesichert“ bedeutete reich, oder zumindest jemanden mit einem guten Job, der nicht hinter dem Gold seines Vaters her war. Und er war „überaus gut aussehen“ nach eigener Aussage. Und er hatte einen Sohn in Als Alter, also mochte er wahrscheinlich Kinder. Albus war vom Gedanken, einen weiteren Bruder zu gewinnen, innerlich zerrissen. Wenn sich herausstellte, dass er ein riesiger Idiot war, wie James, würde das böse enden. Aber wenn er still und intelligent war, wie Hugo, könnte es super werden.  
  
Albus sah sich seine Liste mit ANFORDERUNGEN an und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er alles außer Quidditch abhaken konnte, aber das konnte man je leicht ändern. Er rannte zum Schreibtisch, setzte sich und begann zu schreiben.  
  
 

 

 

~~*~~O~~*~~

  
  
Scorpius war ein Nervenbündel. Er war ziemlich stolz auf den Brief den er geschrieben hatte. Nun, den Brief den er teilweise geschrieben hatte. Das Meiste davon war von Tante Pansy gekommen, die ihm geflüstert hatte, was er sagen sollte. Sie war die beste Mit-Verschwörerin der Welt, auch wenn sie die ganze Zeit „Ich sollte das nicht tun“ murmelte, während sie einige von Scorpius‘ Wörtern durchstrich und Dinge wie „Beileid“ und „Bekanntschaften“ einfügte. Scorpius wusste – natürlich – was sie bedeuteten, doch manchmal schrieb er Wörter falsch. Und er musste zugeben dass der Brief jetzt viel mehr nach seinem Vater klang als in dem Entwurf, den er verfasst hatte.  
  
Scorpius war gezwungen gewesen seine Tante aufzusuchen und ihr die Wahrheit mitzuteilen als ihm aufgefallen war, dass sein Brief niemals auf einem erwachsenen Level durchgehen würde. Scorpius war intelligent und wortreich gebildet, aber er war trotzdem immer noch nur zehn Jahre alt.  
  
Eine Hauselfe tauchte plötzlich im Zimmer auf. „Master Scorpius, Master Draco möchte, dass Sie zum Dinner nach unten kommen sollen jetzt.“  
  
„Ist William auch dort?“  
  
„Ja, Master Scorpius.“  
  
Scorpius seufzte tief und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einer dünnen, gereizten Linie. William Stebbins war der Hauptgrund, dass Scorpius dem mysteriösen Mann aus dem Radio geschrieben hatte. „Sag‘ Vater, dass ich gleich da bin.“ Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Kleiderschrank und überlegte mit wie viel Rebellion er wohl davon kommen würde, bis man ihm wichtige Privilegien entzog.  
  
Sechs Minuten später betrat Scorpius das Speisezimmer und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
  
„Was hast du an?“, wollte sein Vater in schneidigem Tonfall wissen.  
  
„Muggleshirt“, antwortete Scorpius und griff nach dem Saft.  
  
„Und wo hast du es her?“ Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte Scorpius sehen, wie der Kiefer seines Vaters leicht zuckte.  
  
„Versandhaus. Hi, William.“ Die letzten Worte sprach er widerwillig aus.  
  
„Hallo, Scorpius. Ach, jetzt sei doch nicht sauer auf ihn, Draco. Es ist doch nur normal für junge Leute, dass sie anders sein wollen. Ich bin sicher, du hast in deiner Jugend einige verrückte Dinge getan.“ Williams Glucksen war wie Schmirgelpapier für Scorpius‘ Nerven. Er brauchte ganz bestimmt nicht Williams herablassende Zustimmung wenn er versuchte, ein Statement abzugeben.  
  
Der Blick seines Vaters hätte die grellen Farben glatt aus Scorpius‘ Shirt brennen können, wäre es nicht aus irgendeiner unnatürlichen Mugglesubstanz hergestellt worden. Scorpius zuckte die Achseln und eine Schulter rutschte durch einen strategischen Schnitt im Stoff. Das Shirt war furchtbar hässlich, wie Scorpius zugeben musste. Es war aus bunten Kreisen sich beißender Farben gemacht und wurde von goldenen Ringen und Ketten zusammengehalten. Es schrie praktisch Muggleeinfluss und wenn es etwas gab, das William hasste, dann waren es Muggles.  
  
„Nein“, sagte Scorpius‘ Vater, „- ich habe nie irgendwelche verrückten Dinge getan. Nicht einmal in meiner Jugend.“  
  
William seufzte auf eine zufriedene Art und Weise. „Oh, Draco. Das liebe ich an dir.“  Er schenkte Scorpius‘ Vater einen liebevollen Blick und Scorpius‘ Griff an seinem Saftglas verkrampfte sich so stark, dass er überrascht war das es nicht zersprang und Splitter sich in seine Hand gruben. Er wollte das Glas auf den Tisch hauen, oder es vielleicht William an den Kopf werfen.  
  
„Sicherlich ist das nicht das Einzige“, entgegnete sein Vater trocken und nippte an seinem Tee.  
  
„Nun, nein“, zwitscherte William und Scorpius schloss die Augen während er darüber nachdachte, dass Williams nerviges Lachen ein weiterer Grund war, ihn zu hassen.  
  
„Wo ist Tante Pansy?“, fragte Scorpius laut und lud einen Löffel Kartoffeln auf seinen Teller. Er war nicht hungrig, größtenteils wegen Williams Anwesenheit, doch er wollte sich eine weitere Gardinenpredigt ersparen. Er nahm sich noch etwas Gänsebraten und einige Erbsen.  
  
„Sie lebt nicht hier, Scorpius. Sie ist nach Hause gegangen.“  
  
„Und Großmutter?“  
  
„Sie war müde vom Einkaufen und ist früh zu Bett gegangen.“  
  
Verräter, dachte Scorpius. Keiner von ihnen mochte William, aber Erwachsene konnten Entschuldigungen hervorbringen und so seine unangenehme Gesellschaft meiden. Scorpius saß mit ihm fest.  
  
„Es sind nur wir Männer heute Abend, Scorpius“, sagte William. „Ist das nicht aufregend?“  
  
„Regelrecht spannend“, murmelte Scorpius und stach auf seine Gans ein, während er sich vorstellte, es wäre Williams Stirn, als sich die Zinken ins Fleisch gruben.  
 

 

 

 

~~*~~O~~*~~

  
  
_ 24\. Dezember 2016 _

Harry lächelte Lily an, die systematisch jedes ihrer Geschenke zum hundertsten Mal schüttelte. „Das hier sind Klamotten“, sagte sie mit einem Seufzen. „Kleidung als Geschenk sollte verboten werden.“  
  
„Aber du magst neue Klamotten“, antwortete Harry.  
  
„Das tue ich. Aber es sind langweilige Weihnachtsgeschenke. Ich bevorzuge Spiele.“  
  
„Ich bin zu alt für Spielsachen“, sagte Albus von seinem bevorzugten Platz auf der Fensterbank. Er hatte ein offenes Buch im Schoß liegen, aber er sah immer und immer wieder aus dem Fenster. Harry hatte mitbekommen, dass er in der letzten halben Stunde nicht umgeblättert hatte. Albus schien auch mehr in Gedanken vertieft zu sein als sonst, und das schon seit dem Vorfall mit dem Zauberhaften Funknetzwerk.  
  
„Bist du das?“, erwiderte Harry und tat überrascht. „Oh nein! Dann sollte ich das hier wohl zurück ins Geschäft bringen und mein Geld zurückverlangen.“ Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Weihnachtsbaum und gab vor, ein Päckchen darunter hervor holen zu wollen.  
  
„Nein!“, rief Albus und setzte sich auf. „Ich hab‘ nur Witze gemacht! Ich bin immer noch jung genug für Spielsachen!“  
  
Lily kicherte und James schnaubte. „Pass‘ auf was du sagst, Dummkopf.“  
  
„James!“, tadelte Harry mit ernstem Blick.  
  
„‘Tschuldigung.“ James sah nicht einmal ein wenig so aus, als ob es ihm Leid tat.  
  
Albus lehnte sich wieder entspannt zurück und streckte seinem Bruder die Zunge heraus. James zeigte ihm im Gegenzug den Mittelfinger, was Harry vortäuschte nicht gesehen zu haben. Nur die Schlachten, die du schlagen kannst, erinnerte er sich mit einem gedanklichen Seufzer.  
  
„Wann kommen Granny Molly und die anderen her?“, fragte Lily.  
  
„Achtzehn Uhr“, sagte Harry. Er freute sich nicht wirklich, von Weasleys überrannt zu werden, aber Harrys Haus war der beliebtere Treffpunkt für die Feiertage geworden, dank der großen Küche und dem Grundstückseigenen Zugang zum Strand. Nächtliche Quidditchspiele über dem Meer waren zum Event geworden, selbst in den kältesten Winternächten. George hatte einen Weg gefunden, wie man Peruanisches Instant-Finsternispulver nutzen konnte, um ein Anti-Muggle Spielfeld zu erzeugen und die Torringe leuchteten und schwebten an Ort und Stelle. James war dieses Jahr alt genug um mitzuspielen und war die letzten vier Wochen fast vor Aufregung geplatzt.  
  
„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Grans Kürbistörtchen zu probieren“, sagte James und polierte mit einem weichen Tuch einen Fleck an seinem Besen.  
  
„Ich kann das Cranberry Relish kaum erwarten. Warum haben wir immer nur zu Weihnachten Cranberry Relish?“  
  
„Damit es was Besonderes ist“, antwortete Albus und blätterte endlich um.  
  
„Es wäre immer noch was Besonderes, auch wenn wir es mehrmals im Jahr essen.“  
  
Etwas Draußen zog Albus‘ Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er schloss sein Buch mit einem Knall. „Ich bin gleich zurück“, sagte er und lief in Richtung Treppe davon. James und Lily schienen es nicht mitzubekommen. Albus ging dafür ruhig genug, doch als er die Stufen erreicht hatte, hörte Harry, wie er losrannte. Wo wollte er hin?  
  
Harry war versucht ihm zu folgen, doch Albus war schon immer das privateste seiner drei Kinder gewesen und wäre von elterlicher Spionage sicher nicht begeistert, egal wie gut er es damit meinte. Harry beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Albus‘ Präferenzen was sein Privatleben anging, sich nicht auf schädliches Schweigen oder Geheimhaltungen ausweitete. Wenn Al etwas bedrückte kam er schlussendlich doch damit zu ihm; der Prozess dauerte schlicht und einfach nur länger als bei James oder Lily.  
  
„Denkst du Granny Molly hat die Hinweise verstanden, dass ich dieses Jahr lieber eine Strickmütze als einen Pullover hätte?“, fragte Lily und lenkte ihn ab.  
  
James schnaufte. „Viel Glück damit.“  
  
„Ich mache Andeutungen seit letzten März.“  
  
Harry gluckste. Seine Kinder waren klasse.  
 

 

 

~~*~~O~~*~~

  
  
Im nächsten Stock riss Albus seinen Brief mit zitternden Händen auf. Er hatte, mit Roses Hilfe, dem mysteriösen Verehrer geantwortet. Seine Nachricht hatte gelautet:

_Sehr geehrter S.M.,_  
  
_ Vielen Dank für Ihre lieben Worte. Dank dieser lächerlichen Radiosendungen habe ich viele Briefe bekommen und ich gebe zu, alle direkt in die Papiertonne geworfen zu haben, mit Ausnahme von Ihrem. Ich würde Ihr Angebot mit dem Brandy wirklich gerne annehmen und Sie womöglich besser kennenlernen. Vielleicht können wir ein Treffen zu einer gegenseitig förderlichen Uhrzeit vereinbaren? Alternativ können Sie auch gerne vorbeikommen wenn es Ihnen passt. Mein Sohn, Al, gibt Ihnen gerne eine Tour unseres Heims. Er lässt übrigens fragen, ob Sie ein Quidditchfan sind. Meine Adresse ist auf dem Umschlag vermerkt und ich hoffe, Sie bald zu treffen._  
  
_ Herzlichste Grüße,_  
  
_ H._  
  
  
Albus war von all den großen Worten beeindruckt gewesen, auch wenn er persönlich der Meinung war, dass sein Vater niemals so formal sprechen würde. Er dachte aber, dass S.M. es vielleicht billigen würde, daher ließ er es so stehen. Er dachte auch, dass Roses Idee, vorzuschlagen, dass der Mann einfach „vorbeikommen“ könnte, brillant war. So musste Albus eventuell doch nicht von seiner geheimen Letter-schreib-Aktion erzählen; es konnte einfach ein Zufall sein, dass ein gut aussehender und geeigneter Ehemann-Anwärter in der Nachbarschaft auftauchte und auf eine Tasse Tee hereinkam.  
  
Albus biss sich auf die Lippe, denn er wusste, dass es niemals klappen würde und dass ihm wahrscheinlich alles um die Ohren fliegen würde, wenn sein Vater alles herausbekam, aber hoffentlich passierte das nachdem die beiden Männer sich angeblickt und sofort in einander verliebt hatten.  
  
Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und versuchte das Wissen zu verdrängen, dass diese blöden Sachen nur in den Liebesromanen vorkamen, die Lily so oft von Tanti Fleur stibitzte. Stattdessen richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Brief in seiner Hand.

_Sehr geehrter H.P.,_  
  
_ Vielen Dank für Ihre Einladung. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann, in Bezug auf das Arrangement eines Treffens. Quidditch ist der beste Sport auf der ganzen Welt und ich hoffe, Ihr Sohn stimmt dem zu. Ich war der Sucher meines Teams zu Schulzeiten und ich fliege immer noch regelmäßig mit meinem eigenen Sohn._  
  
_ Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_  
  
_ D.M._  
  
  
  
Albus sprang fast auf und begann in der Mitte seines Zimmers zu tanzen. Der Mann liebte Quidditch! Und er war Sucher gewesen, genau wie Als Vater. Es sollte einfach sein, Albus wusste es einfach! Und vielleicht waren all diese Liebesromane doch kein Müll. Er bemerkte, dass die Initialen des Mannes sich geändert hatten, doch möglicherweise war er einfach einer dieser Leute, die mehrere Namen hatten.  
  
Er erstarrte. Merlin, was, wenn der Mann unerwartet vorbeikam? Was würde sein Vater anhaben? Verdammt noch mal, wahrscheinlich irgendein ausgeblichenes T-Shirt und Mugglejeans. Das würde nicht reichen. Albus schüttelte den Kopf. Also wirklich, manchmal war sein Vater ein hoffnungsloser Fall.  
  
Als er darüber nachdachte, dass der Mann wohl niemals an Heiligabend vorbeischauen würde, entließ er ein erleichtertes Seufzen. Und Morgen war vermutlich auch fragwürdig. Albus hatte einige Tage zum Luftholen. Trotzdem. Etwas musste getan werden.  
  
Er steckte den Brief weg und machte sich an die Arbeit.  
 

 

 

~~*~~O~~*~~

  
  
Scorpius‘ Magen rumorte. Er hatte sein Essen kaum angerührt, Weihnachtsknallbonbons hatten ihm nur den Geist eines Lächelns abgerungen und Klavier, das er mit seiner Großmutter gespielt hatte, sowie die traditionellen Lieder, die er gesungen hatte, hatten nur die Hälfte seines üblichen Enthusiasmus wecken können. Normalerweise liebte Scorpius Weihnachten und warf sich mit vollem Herz in die Festivitäten, doch in diesem Jahr war er zu beschäftigt mit möglichem Leid, das die Zukunft hielt, um sie voll und ganz zu genießen.  
  
Der einzige Lichtblick war, dass William für mehrere Tage nicht da war. Er war nach Shropshire oder Hertfordshire oder irgendein anderes Shire gegangen, um die Feiertage mit „Mumsy und Daddums“ zu verbringen und plante nicht, vor dem Silvesterabend zurückzukehren.  
  
Scorpius warf seinem Vater einen Blick zu und schaute dann weg. Sein Betrug zehrte an ihm. Nicht, weil ihm Lügen und Manipulation gänzlich fremd waren, sondern weil er sie noch nie genutzt hatte, um gegen den ausdrücklich ausgesprochenen Willen seines Vaters zu handeln. Zumindest nicht auf diesem Level, fügte er an.  
  
Seine Großmutter beugte sich zu ihm herunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich gehe zu Bett. Scorpius, bitte wecke uns nicht vor Skurril Uhr morgens. Du hast so lange darauf gewartet deine Geschenke zu öffnen, da sollten einige Stunden mehr keinen großen Unterschied machen.“  
  
Scorpius nickte. Seine Geschenke waren dieses Jahr fürwahr nicht das Hauptthema seiner Gedanken. Wie seltsam das schien, waren sie ihm vor wenigen Wochen doch furchtbar wichtig gewesen. Konnte es sein, dass er erwachsen wurde? Wenn dem so war, dachte er dass es überschätzt wurde und er nicht wirklich etwas dafür übrig hatte. „Ja, Großmutter. Gute Nacht. Frohe Weihnachten.“  
  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Scorpius. Draco.“ Sie gab Scorpius‘ Vater denselben Kuss auf die Stirn, sowie ein Haarewuscheln und verließ sie dann, und somit Scorpius alleine mit seinem Vater und der fast erdrückenden Spannung.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Moment legte sein Vater das Buch zur Seite, das er gelesen hatte. „Sagst du mir, was dich bedrückt oder bleibst du einfach dort sitzen und starrst für den Rest des Abends die Weihnachtsdekorationen an?“  
  
Scorpius sah ihn an, schluckte schwer und holte dann die Briefe aus einer Tasche seiner Roben hervor. Er übergab sie seinem Vater.  
  
„Ich habe ihm geschrieben“, sagte Scorpius.  
  
Sein Vater runzelte die Stirn und nahm die Briefe entgegen. „Wem geschrieben?“  
  
„Dem Mann aus dem Radio. Er hat geantwortet und möchte dich treffen. Er sagt es ist in Ordnung, wenn du vorbeikommst. Oder vielleicht könntest du…“ Scorpius brach ab. Sein Hals war so trocken, dass er überrascht war, dass er überhaupt Worte hervor gebracht hatte.  
  
Sein Vater sah ihn mit offenem Mund an und überflog dann die Briefe. Sie waren in Wirklichkeit eher Kurzmitteilungen und der Mann hatte nicht viel über sich enthüllt. Er hatte nur ein Interesse an einem Treffen ausgesprochen und, mal ehrlich, was war daran schlimm?  
  
„Scorpius-- Du. Warum?“  
  
Scorpius hatte seinen Vater selten so sprachlos gesehen; er hätte erwartet, dass er es mehr genießen würden, doch seine Eingeweide verknoteten sich nur noch mehr. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute weg.  
  
Sein Vater legte die Briefe neben sich auf das Sofa und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, der in einem Seufzen endete. „Sieh mal, ich weiß dass du William nicht magst-“  
  
„Ich hasse William“, korrigierte ihn Scorpius wütend.  
  
Die Augen seines Vaters verengten sich. „Es ist aber nun mal so, dass William und ich zusammen und in einer ernsthaften Beziehung sind. Diese-“, er gestikulierte mit seiner Hand in Richtung der Pergamente, „Wunschvorstellung deinerseits ist genau das. Eine Wunschvorstellung. Wenn dieser arme, verwitwete Mann so toll ist, wie du denkst, dann wird er sicherlich jemanden finden, der sein Leben vervollständigt. Dieser Mann, wie auch immer, werde nicht ich sein. Ich bin recht glücklich mit-“  
  
„Bist du nicht!“  
  
Sein Vater sah ihn blinzelnd an.  
  
„Bist du nicht“, wiederholte Scorpius. „Ich beobachte dich, wenn du denkst, dass ich nicht hinsehe. Ich sehe, wie du im Garten spazieren gehst und dass du nachts durch die Flure wanderst. Wenn du mit William zusammen bist, erreicht dein Lächeln niemals deine Augen und du erwiderst kaum seine Umarmungen. Wenn du dich davon überzeugt hast, dass du in ihn verliebt bist, dann belügst du dich selbst! Ich bin nur zehn Jahre alt, aber ich bin nicht blöd!“ Scorpius atmete schwer, nachdem er den letzten Teil geschrien hatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er die Verkehrtheit der Beziehung seines Vaters mit William niemals in Worte fassen können, außer dass er mal einen Streit zwischen Pansy und Blaise mitbekommen hatte, einen Tag nachdem sein Vater sie verlassen hatte um irgendetwas mit William zu tun. Scorpius hatte aus Versehen ihre gereizte Unterhaltung mit angehört und das war der Moment gewesen, in dem alles Gestalt annahm. Tante Pansy hatte recht gehabt; sein Vater liebte William nicht. Er konnte ihn nicht lieben.  
  
Statt wütend zu werden, seufzte sein Vater einfach erneut und glättete den Stoff seiner Roben auf seinen Oberschenkeln. „Zu einer Beziehung gehört mehr als das, Scorpius. Erwachsene können nicht immer nur an Liebe und alberne romantische Ideen denken. Wir müssen über gemeinsame Interessen nachdenken und geistige Kameradschaft. William und ich haben viel gemeinsam und es macht mir nichts, wenn die Leidenschaft etwas…fehlt.“  
  
Scorpius blitzte ihn an. „Nun, es macht mir etwas. Du kannst über Bücher und Geschäfte und Politik und solch blöde, langweilige Dinge mit Großmutter und Onkel Blaise und deinen anderen Freunden reden. Ganz ehrlich, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was ihr sonst noch gemein habt. Der Sex kann nicht so gut sein.“  
  
„Scorpius!“ Das Gesicht seines Vaters war eine Maske aus Schock und Scorpius hatte es noch nie in diesem einen Rotton gesehen.  
  
Scorpius tat es mit einer Handgeste ab und rollte mit den Augen. „Ich weiß, was Sex ist.“ Tat er nicht, nicht wirklich zumindest, doch er wusste dass es Dinge gab, die Erwachsene in ihren Schlafzimmern taten, die Nacktheit und Körperteile beinhaltete, die man während des Tages verdeckt hielt und er wollte wirklich,wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken, wenn er seinen Vater im Sinn hatte und definitiv nicht, wenn er William im Sinn hatte. Er verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Tust du das?“, fragte sein Vater in einem eisigen Ton, der bedeutete, dass er in der nahen Zukunft eine Unterhaltung mit Tante Pansy führen würde.  
  
„Es ist nicht ihre Schuld“, sagte Scorpius eilig.  
  
„Sicher.“ Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie auch immer das sein mag, Scorpius, ich werde mich nicht mit deinem Radiomann treffen und das ist endgültig. Trotz dem, was du und meine verräterischen Freunde Gegenteiliges auch sagen mögen, bin ich zufrieden und habe kein Verlangen danach, weitere Komplikation in mein Leben zu bringen. Es ist endlich… zu bewältigen, für mich. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du das verstehst bis du etwas älter bist, aber ich möchte nichts anderes als die ruhige, friedliche Art von Beziehung die ich mit William habe.“  
  
Scorpius hatte Lust, auf das Sofa einzuschlagen. „Treff dich zumindest mit dem Mann!“  
  
„Nein, Scorpius.“ Sein Ton sprach von Endgültigkeit.  
  
Scorpius sprang auf die Füße. „Schön!“, schnappte er und fühlte sich frustrierter, als es für jemanden in seinem Alter erlaubt sein sollte. „Heirate William und hab ein langweiliges, doofes Leben mit jemandem den ich hasse! Dann sehen wir, ob es mich interessiert!“ Damit drehte er sich um und marschierte aus dem Raum. Er ignorierte die Rufe seines Vaters, dass er zurückkommen sollte. Zu seinem Ärgernis fühlte er, wie Wuttränen über seine Wangen liefen. Er wischte sie weg.  
  
Zur Hölle mit William. Zur Hölle mit seinem Vater. Zur Hölle mit Weihnachten und…zur Hölle mit Allem.  
  
Scorpius knallte seine Schlafzimmertür zu und ging zu Bett.

 

 

 

~~*~~O~~*~~

  
  
Draco lehnte seinen Kopf zurück an die Sofalehne und stöhnte, während er sich die Augen rief. Das war ja gut gelaufen.  
  
Er rief ein Glas Brandy von der Anrichte zu sich und trank es in einem Zug aus. Das Brennen half nichts gegen die Kopfschmerzen, die sich während dem Gespräch mit seinem Sohn breit gemacht hatten. Scorpius meinte es gut, doch er sah nichts anderes als seine kindlichen Vorstellungen davon, wie eine Beziehung sein sollte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte Draco keine Ahnung wo er diesen Nonsens gehört hatte. Es konnte nicht von Pansy gewesen sein; sie war in Bezug auf diverse Dinge oft zynischer als Draco. Und es war mit Sicherheit nicht Blaise gewesen, dessen Roben sorgsamer ausgewählt wurden und definitiv länger hielten als seine Beziehungen.  
  
Er sah hinab auf die Briefe. Sie klangen harmlos und gaben kaum mehr Preis als die Adresse. Selsey. Draco schnaubte. So gut wie am Rand der Welt. Draco dachte zurück an die Unterhaltung des Mannes im Radio. Er schien freundlich und seine Stimme war klangvoll und tief, fast sexy. Und er wurde vielleicht auch kahl und besaß einen Butterbierbauch, schnarchte wie ein Erumpent und hatte Halitosis und/oder furchtbaren Körpergeruch, überlegte Draco verächtlich. Nach Selsey zu trotten um den Mann zu treffen wäre Wahnsinn.  
  
Er drückte sich vom Sofa hoch und lief hinüber zur Anrichte um sein Glas aufzufüllen. Er hatte entschieden es manuell zu tun, anstelle seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, weil er mochte, wie der Kristalldekanter in seiner Hand lag und die Art, wie die vielen kleinen Lichter der Kette am Weihnachtsbaum sich auf der facettierten Oberfläche spiegelten, wenn er ihn zum Licht drehte.  
  
Es war wirklich unerklärlich wie Scorpius William derart ablehnen (hassen) konnte. Mal ehrlich, was gab es da zu beklagen? William war gänzlich unscheinbar und ein perfekt geeigneter Partner. Ja, er musste einräumen, dass er vielleicht etwas langweilig war und absolut einfallslos im Schlafzimmer, aber Draco hatte in seiner Jugend einige flüchtige und unbeständige Beziehungen gehabt; er war nun ein erwachsener Mann und seine Erwartungen was Romantik anging waren zur Seite gefegt worden von der kalten, harten Realität. Ohne jemanden wie William, der abgesichert und solide war, war Draco dazu verdammt alt und alleine zu sterben. Und wirklich, das würde er lieber nicht tun.  
  
Scorpius würde es verstehen, mit der Zeit. Draco seufzte und warf einen weiteren Mundvoll Brandy zurück. Er versuchte, sich den mysteriösen Typ durch Scorpius Augen vorzustellen. Vermutlich stellte sich sein Sohn den Mann groß und gutaussehend vor, mit dickem, schwarzem Haar und durchdringenden Augen, ein Körper wie Adonis und ein Lächeln, das einen Raum zum Leuchten bringen konnte. Draco gluckste, um seine tonnenschwere Enttäuschung zu überdecken. So jemanden gab es für ihn nicht.  
  
Scorpius würde sich abfinden und an William gewöhnen müssen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl.  
  
Draco stellte sein Glas ab, löschte die Lichter aus und ging zu Bett.

 

 

 

~~*~~O~~*~~

  
  
Während sein Vater damit beschäftigt war, Albus‘ Tanten, Onkel, Großeltern und weitere Weasley-Verwandschaft zu unterhalten, schlich Albus in sein Schlafzimmer und schnappte sich jedes alte, zerlumpte und „bequeme“ T-Shirt, das sein Vater besaß. Er fügte noch einige weniger-als-ausreichende Jeans, diverse Paare fadenscheinige Socken und zwei alte Cardigans hinzu, die bessere Tage gesehen hatten – das war ein nachträglicher Einfall gewesen.  
  
Mit etwas Glück würde sein Vater zu Weihnachten ein paar neue Klamotten geschenkt bekommen und die fehlenden Sachen gar nicht bemerken. Zumindest nicht, nachdem er Mr. Right kennengelernt hatte.  
  
Albus benutzte den Zauberstab, den er in seinem Zimmer versteckt hatte, um die  Kleidung zu schrumpfen und sie in eine versteckte Ecke seines Kleiderschranks zu stopfen. Dann ging er nach unten, um sich den Festivitäten erneut anzuschließen. Er hatte alles getan, um seinen Vater auf den Überraschungsbesuch des Mannes vorzubereiten. Jetzt musste er nur noch abwarten.

 

 

 

~~*~~O~~*~~

  
  
Draco knirschte fast mit den Zähnen und überlegte, mit dem Weihnachtseggnog einige Stunden früher zu beginnen.  
  
„Scorpius, bist du sicher, es geht dir gut?“, fragte seine Mutter zum vierten Mal.  
  
„‘s geht mir gut“, murmelte Scorpius.  
  
Dracos Mutter warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. „Es geht ihm gut“, schnappte Draco. Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich.  
  
Scorpius kam auf die Füße. „Ich gehe meine neuen Sachen wegräumen.“ Mit dem Wutschen seines Stabes sortierten sich seine geöffneteten Geschenke in einen ordentlichen Stapel und er ließ ihn schweben. Trotz seiner Verärgerung konnte Draco nicht den Ausbruch von Stolz unterdrücken, den er bei Scorpius‘ Begabung mit Zauberkunst fühlte. Wenn er nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts ging, würde er absolut großartig sein.  
  
Scorpius stakste aus dem Zimmer.  
  
„Willst du mir erzählen, was gerade passiert ist und um was es geht?“, wollte seine Mutter wissen.  
  
„Nicht wirklich, nein“, antwortete Draco.  
  
„Und doch wirst du das.“  
  
Draco blitzte sie an und fühlte sich etwas wie der bockige prä-pubertierende Teen, der gerade aus dem Raum gestapft war. „Schön“, sagte er widerwillig, denn er wusste sie würde nie aufgeben ehe sie alles erfahren hatte, „Scorpius möchte, dass ich mich mit einem Mann treffe, dessen Rührstück er vor ein paar Tagen im Radio gehört hat. Scorpius hat dem Mann einen Brief geschrieben.“  
  
Wie vorauszusehen gewesen war, war seine Mutter verblüfft. „Im Radio? Welcher Mann?“  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht! Irgendein zufälliger Anruf. Scorpius hat entschieden, wir wären Seelenverwandte, oder so ein Mist. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es zwischen William und mir ernst ist und dass er sich nicht so anstellen und sich damit abfinden soll.“  
  
„Ich verstehe“, sagte seine Mutter. „Weißt du irgendetwas über diesen Mann?“  
  
„Mutter!“  
  
„Ich frage doch nur.“  
  
Draco atmete verärgert aus. „Nichts. Nur, dass er in Selsey lebt, einen Sohn in Scorpius‘ Alter hat, der James heißt und dass er vor drei Jahren seine Frau an irgendeine Krankheit verloren hat. Oh richtig, und dass er, obwohl er seine Frau sehr geliebt hat, möglicherweise schwul ist. Oder zumindest Treiber für beide Mannschaften spielt.“  
  
„Selsey?“, wiederholte sie mit scharfem Blick.  
  
„Ja. Warum?“  
  
„Das…ist nicht sehr weit von hier.“  
  
„Welchen Unterschied macht das?“  
  
„Es war nur eine Beobachtung, Draco. Willst du, dass ich mit Scorpius spreche?“  
  
Draco winkte ab. Er war gereizt, auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum. „Wenn du möchtest.“  
  
Sie kam auf die Füße, warf ihm einen rätselvollen Blick zu und verließ den Raum in einem Wirbel aus Seide.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...

 

 

 

~~*~~O~~*~~

 

  
  
Ich hoffe, auch dieses Kapitel hat euch zugesagt. :)  
  
  
Grüße und Liebe,  
princesssssssssssssss


	3. Chapter 3

Herzlich Willkommen zurück, meine Lieben.

Hier, leicht verspätet (*chrm chrm*), das dritte Kapitel meiner Übersetzung. Auch hierbei viel Spaß. :)

 

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**SCHLAFLOS IN SELSEY** von **Cheryl Dyson**  

 

_*übersetzt von dungeonprincess*_

 

 

Chapter 3

 

_26\. Dezember 2016_

 

Am nächsten Morgen stand Draco an einer Straßenecke in Selsey, obwohl er nicht ganz sicher war warum er hier war oder wie er hergekommen war.

„Dieses kleine Biest kommt hoffentlich nach Slytherin, alles andere wäre eine schiere Verschwendung an verdammtem Talent“, murmelte er.

Scorpius hatte Dracos Mutter lang und breit eine bedauernswerte Version der Ereignisse erzählt, woraufhin sie Draco am Weihnachtstag ausgeschimpft hatte, weil er unwillig war, dem Junge Nachsicht zu gewähren ( _was kann es schon schaden, den Mann zu treffen?_ ). Das war gefolgt von Scorpius, der sich – listiger als je zuvor – furchtbar jämmerlich und bemitleidenswert aufführte ( _Ich will doch nur, dass du einen neuen Freund kennenlernst, Vater_ ) während er Draco in eine Falle drängte, aus der es kein Entkommen gab.

„Er wird von Tag zu Tag mehr wie seine Mutter“, fügte Draco, mit sich selbst sprechend, hinzu und zog seinen mit Fell ausgelegten Umhang enger um sich. Es war bitterkalt in Selsey, da der Wind vom Meer herein blies. „Und wer würde hier leben?“ Der Mann war offensichtlich verrückt.

Draco sprach eine Anzahl an Desillusionierungs- und Wärmezaubern und ging dann los, um nach einer bestimmten Adresse zu suchen. Er fand was er suchte ohne große Schwierigkeiten; ein kleines zweistöckiges Haus an einem langen Stück Strand, versteckt hinter einer Kurve. Die Abwesenheit von Nachbarn schien die Einsamkeit des Mannes fast offensichtlicher zu machen. Als er näher kam, fühlte Draco das Prickeln von Magie, was vermutlich von Anti-Muggelzaubern stammte, denn Selsey wurde überwiegend von Muggeln bewohnt.

„Das ist lächerlich“, brummte Draco, während er auf das Haus zu lief. Was, wenn der Mann Sicherheitszauber platziert hatte, wie es jeder vernünftige Zauberer tun sollte? Dieser Gedanke lies Draco innehalten, bevor er zu nahe kam. Er fühlte sich wie ein Stalker.

Plötzlich schlug die Haustür auf, was Draco erschreckte. Zwei Gestalten sausten hinaus und an ihm vorbei; eine von ihnen streifte fast Dracos Umhang.

„Gib‘ sie zurück, Albus, du Wichser!“ Die Worte waren von einem rothaarigen Mädchen geschrien, das etwas jünger als Scorpius war, wie Draco schloss.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge, dem sie nachjagte, lachte. „Ausdruck, Lils!“

„Du hast sowas von Glück das ich keinen Zauberstab habe!“, rief sie.

„Warum? Würdest du mich mit einem Schuh-Binde-Zauber verhexen? Das ist der einzige Spruch den du kennst, oder?“

„James bringt mir den Flederwichtfluch bei!“

Draco musste Luft holen bei der Erinnerung an ein anderes rothaariges Mädchen, das vor Jahren diesen Fluch auf ihn angewendet hatte. Als ob man diese schockierende Rückerinnerung noch unterstreichen müsste, trat ein schwarzhaariger Mann aus dem Haus.

„Albus! Lily! Kommt sofort wieder rein! Ihr holt euch noch den Tod. Albus, gib‘ ihr das Törtchen. Ich mache heute Nachmittag mehr davon.“

Es schien fast surreal. _Natürlich_ , dachte Draco. _Natürlich war es Harry Potter._ Das Schicksal hatte, was Draco anging, scheinbar immer noch einen verdrehten Sinn für Humor.

„Sie kriegt immer alles!“, rief Albus und hielt das Törtchen über seinen Kopf, während das Mädchen hüpfend versuchte, danach zu greifen.

„Gar nicht!“

Potter sah gut aus, bemerkte Draco und bewunderte widerwillig seine Gestalt, wie er dort gegen dem Türrahmen lehnte. Er war schlank, aber muskulös und Draco dankte der kühlen Brise, die das blasse Hemd flach gegen Potters Haut drückte. Die Rippenbögen und die Kontur seiner Brust waren deutlich sichtbar, ebenso wie der harte Umriss einer perfekt-aussehenden Brustwarze. Dracos trockener Mund hatte rein gar nichts mit dem Wind zu tun.

Potters Haar war immer noch ein Wirrwarr, wenn auch einen Tick zu lang und wurde gerade noch verwuschelter durch die Brise. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls dieselben, groß und ausdrucksstark. Draco war überrascht, dass er sich an ihre genaue Farbe erinnerte, trotz all der Jahre, die zwischen ihnen lagen. Nur die Brille war anders, schmaler und etwas moderner.

„Kommt einfach! Jetzt sofort!“

Das Mädchen schlug ihren Bruder in die Magengegend und schnappte sich das Törtchen, als er sich vornüber beugte. „Danke sehr“, sagte sie steif und drehte sich um, um ins Haus zu marschieren.

„Dad!“, keuchte der Junge, „lässt du ihr das etwa durchgehen?“

Potter seufzte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Für einen Moment sah er schlaff und um einige Jahre älter aus, als er tatsächlich war. Er drückte sich vom Türrahmen weg und folgte dem Mädchen ins Haus.

„Sie ist so ein Biest“, brummelte der Junge als er an Draco vorbei ging. Dann blieb er plötzlich stehen und drehte sich um. Er starrte Draco direkt an, der den Atem anhielt. Ließ sein Desillusionierungszauber nach? Hatte der Junge sein Shampoo oder seine Seife gerochen?

„Albus!“, dröhnte Potters Stimme aus der offenen Tür.

Der Junge grollte. „Komm‘ schon! Mensch.“ Er drehte sich weg und stapfte den Weg hoch. Nachdem sich die Tür hinter dem Jungen geschlossen hatte, disapparierte Draco.

Er schüttelte seinen Umhang ab, ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und begann zu lachen. Die gesamte Situation war absurd. Harry verdammt noch mal Potter lebte in Selsey, einsam und versteckt im Besenschrank. Und einer seiner Söhne wollte ihn mit einem Mann verkuppeln. James, rief sich Draco aus der Radiosendung ins Gedächtnis, nicht Albus.

Scorpius kam ins Zimmer gerannt. „Dad! Dad, hast du ihn getroffen? Hast du ihn gesehen? Wie war es? Was ist passiert?“

Draco musste fast erneut lachen, entschied sich dann aber, Scorpius breit anzugrinsen. „Deine alberne Verschwörung ist für immer zur Ruhe gelegt worden. Ich hoffe, das wird dir beibringen, dich niemals wieder in Herzensangelegenheiten einzumischen, besonders nicht in die, die dich nichts angehen.“

Scorpius fiel sichtbar in sich zusammen und setzte sich schwerfällig auf Sofakante. „War er furchtbar hässlich?“

„Oh nein, er war gut aussehend genug. Er war außerdem Harry Potter.“

„Er sah aus wie Harry Potter? Aber ich habe Fotos von ihm gesehen. Harry Potter ist…naja, für einen ziemlich alten Kerl ganz gut in Form, oder?“

„Du verstehst mich falsch, Scorpius. Er _sah nicht aus_ wie Harry Potter, er _ist_ Harry Potter.“ Nach diesem Satz konnte er sein Lachen nicht zurückhalten. „Natürlich ist er Harry Potter, denn das Universum ist grausam und der Schwachkopf lebt um mich zu schikanieren, auch wenn er nicht weiß, dass er es tut.“

„Warte, _der_ Harry Potter? _Der weltbekannte Harry Potter_ lebt in Selsey und mag heimlich Männer? Wissen die Zeitungen Bescheid?“

Draco starrte ihn beinahe mit offenem Mund an. Die Sprünge, die sein Sohn von Schlussfolgerung zu Schlussfolgerung machte waren erstaunlich und mehr als nur etwas beeindruckend. „Ich…ich nehme an das tun sie nicht oder wir hätten davon gehört?“

„Ich frage mich, was sie für die Informationen bezahlen würden?“, sinnierte Scorpius, schüttelte dann aber mit dem Kopf bevor Draco es kommentieren konnte. „Aber vollkommen egal! Das hier ist viel besser! Du kennst ihn schon! Du weißt, dass er einsam ist und einen Freund braucht und er mag viele Sachen, die du auch magst – erinnerst du dich an das Foto von ihm letztes Jahr, wie er Quidditch spielt? Das, über das du dich aufgeregt hast? Das ist großartig!“

„Ich habe mich niemals aufgeregt und – nein, Scorpius. Auf gar keinen Fall. Der Mann _verabscheut_ mich! Ich habe mehrmals versucht ihn umzubringen, während dieser ganzen unangenehmen Kriegssituation. Wir waren auf gegenüberstehenden Seiten. Ich habe ihm die Nase gebrochen!“

„Du hast was?“

Draco zuckte zusammen. „Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, okay? Ich war kein besonders nettes Kind auf Hogwarts. Ich habe schreckliche Dinge getan. Furchtbare, unaussprechliche Dinge.“ Er sah weg und fühlte die jahrzehntealte Übelkeit bei der Erinnerung an einige dieser Dinge – beispielsweise wie er fast Katie Bell getötet hatte, wie er die Todesser nach Hogwarts geführt hatte und dass er für den Tod von Albus Dumbledore verantwortlich war…

„Aber seitdem hast du so viele gute Sachen gemacht. Sicher wird dir Harry Potter vergeben?“

Draco schnaubte. „Verdammt unwahrscheinlich.“ Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und lehnte sich hinüber, um Scorpius das Knie zu tätscheln. „Abgesehen davon bin ich glücklich mit William, du erinnerst dich? Ich hatte ja versucht, es dir zu sagen, aber du und deine Großmutter wolltet euch gegen mich verschwören und mich dazu zwingen, dem Narbengesicht nachzustellen. Vielleicht lehrt das euch beide, euch nicht einzumischen.“

„Aber Vater!“

„Kein Aber.“ Draco stand auf und lief in Richtung Tür. „Und Schluss mit diesem Wahnsinn. Und jetzt gehe ich und schreibe William einen Brief um ihm zu danken, dass er kinderlos ist.“

Der Wutschrei seines Sohnes hallte ihm im Flur nach.

 

~~*~~O~~*~~

   
_29\. Dezember 2016_

 

Scorpius musste einfach etwas tun. Trotz des Bestehens seines Vaters, dass Harry Potter nicht der Richtige für ihn war, hatte sich etwas in seinem Benehmen verändert, als er über Harry sprach, da war etwas fast-panisches gewesen und etwas…lebendiges. Wenn er mit William zusammen war, sah sein Vater niemals so aus und er zog es definitiv dem lahmen, langweiligen Alter-Mann-Verhalten vor, das William in ihm weckte.

Scorpius erkannte, dass er Hilfe brauchte, trotz neugewonnener Entschlossenheit. Er brauchte Tante Pansy. Merlin sei Dank hatte sie vollen Zutritt zu Malfoy Manor und ein kurzer Anruf über den Kamin brachte sie direkt zu Scorpius, ohne dass sein Vater oder seine Großmutter davon unterrichtet wurden.

„Vater bringt mich um wenn er herausfindet, dass ich mit dir darüber rede“, sagte er in dem Moment in dem sie aus dem Kamin trat.

„Oh, jetzt bin ich neugierig.“ Sie lächelte, rief nach einem Hauself und schickte Scorpius‘ Großmutter eine Notiz, dass sie Scorpius mit zum nach-weihnachtlichen Rabatt-Shoppen mitnahm. Der Hauself kam mit einem „habt Spaß, seid nicht zu spät zum Abendessen“ zurück. „Also. Jetzt habe ich die Erlaubnis, dich zu kidnappen. Los geht’s.“

Pansy nahm sich Scorpius‘ Hand und apparierte sie in die Winkelgasse. Er blinzelte sie an. „Wir gehen wirklich shoppen?“, fragte er.

„Natürlich. Du hast doch nicht erwartet, dass ich _sie_ anlüge, oder?“

„Ich glaube, du magst es einfach nur, shoppen zu gehen“, erwiderte Scorpius, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass seine Großmutter manchmal Furcht einflößend sein konnte. Wie damals, als Scorpius „experimentelles Tränkebrauen“ gespielt und ihre Parfums zusammen gemischt hatte – bei dieser Erinnerung zuckte er mental zusammen und das, wo er doch nur fünf gewesen war. Scheinbar waren einige von ihnen ziemlich selten und teuer gewesen.

„Das auch. Oh, sieh‘ mal! Die Edelsteine aus Gibraltar sind reduziert!“

„Bitte, keine Schmuckeinkäufe“, bettelte Scorpius. „Ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen!“

„Schön. Wir gehen zu Flourish und Blott’s. Dort kann man einfacher Ungestörtheitszauber sprechen und du kannst ein paar neue Bücher kaufen, wobei ich niemals verstehen werde, wo du deine Vorliebe fürs Lesen her hast. Dein Vater liest ganz bestimmt nicht.“

„Großmutter liest.“

Tante Pansy machte ein zurückhaltendes Geräusch und sie liefen zum Bücherladen. Scorpius unterdrückte den Drang sich auf die Regale zu stürzen und mehr Bücher zu kaufen; er hatte einige zu Weihnachten bekommen, die er noch nicht gelesen hatte, daher dachte er, dass etwas Zurückhaltung wohl angebracht war. Pansy führte ihn in eine dunkle Ecke, in der man zwei schwache Lampen zum Lesen aufgestellt hatte. Sie sprach einen _Muffliato_.

„Spuck’s aus“, sagte sie, als sie sich setzte. „Geht es um den Brief, den wir geschrieben haben? Vor ein paar Tagen hat mir dein Vater einen Heuler geschickt, in dem es darum ging, dass ich mich aus seinen Angelegenheiten halten und deinen Kopf nicht mit Unsinn füllen soll, aber das tut er öfters, deshalb war ich mir des Kontexts nicht sicher.“

Scorpius setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl und nickte. „Ja. Vater ist los und hat dem Mann etwas nachspioniert, nachdem ich darauf bestanden habe.“

„Hat er das?“ Tante Pansy schien überrascht. „Nun, das bestätigt alles. Er hätte das niemals getan wenn er mit William so glücklich wäre, wie er es immer vorgibt.“ Sie hob einen Nagel an die Lippen, riss dann aber ihre Hand weg. Sie wollte es sich abgewöhnen, das wusste Scorpius.

Er senkte die Stimme und lehnte sich etwas vor. „Der Mann ist Harry Potter. _Der_ Harry Potter.“

Ihr überraschter Aufschrei war so laut, dass er den _Muffliato_ durchdrang, doch niemand schien nahe genug zu sein, um ihn zu hören. Einen Moment später brach sie in Gelächter aus.

„Was ist so lustig?“, fragte Scorpius und schaute sich verstohlen um.

„Natürlich ist es Harry Potter. Natürlich, verdammt.“ Sie rieb sich die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist sowas von brillant. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass das unvermeidlich ist.“

„Was meinst du damit?“

Pansy schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „In der Schule hatten dein Vater und Potter so etwas wie eine gegenseitige Obsession-Hass Sache am Laufen. Draco hat alles versucht, um Potters Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, auch wenn er vorgegeben hat es sei im Auftrag für den Dunklen Lord. Aber wenn wir ehrlich sind gab es fast nichts anderes das deinen Vater mehr motiviert hat, als Potter.“

„Er redet nicht viel über den Krieg.“

„Das würde er nicht wollen, aber ich denke es ist einer der Gründe, dass William nicht der Richtige für ihn ist. William war während des Krieges in Finnland; er hat keine Ahnung, wie es war, was wir alle durchgemacht haben.“ Sie wurde still und Scorpius sagte nichts. Er erkannte dieselbe Melancholie, die oft nach seinem Vater griff, wenn jemand diese Zeit erwähnte. Es musste schrecklich gewesen sein. Pansys Mine erhellte sich. „Sei’s drum. Potter hasst mich. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er Draco hasst. Er hat ihm zumindest oft genug das Leben gerettet.“

„Harry Potter hat Vater das Leben gerettet?“

Pansy entkam ein schnaubendes Geräusch. „Warum bin ich nicht überrascht, dass er dir das nie erzählt hat? Das heben wir für ein anderes Mal auf. Erzähl‘ mir von der jetzigen Situation. Ich brauche jedes noch so kleine Detail.“

Scorpius nickte und fing an.

 

~~*~~O~~*~~

 

_30\. Dezember 2016_

 

Albus drückte sich im Türrahmen herum – er wollte nichts mehr, als abzuhauen. Sein Vater saß in einem Sessel vor dem Feuer und las ein Buch. Immer wieder mal sah er auf und starrte in die Flammen; Albus fragte sich, worüber er nachdachte. Trotz der anscheinenden Freude während der letzten Tage, trotz der Geschenke und dem festlichen Essen und dem sorglosen Lächeln wusste Albus, dass sein Vater weit entfernt war vom Glücklich sein. Mit neuer Entschlossenheit trat er vor.

„Dad?“

Der Kopf seines Vaters schwang herum und sein melancholischer Gesichtsausdruck wurde weich. „Albus. Was machst du denn so munter hier?“

„Ich muss dir was sagen.“

„Kann es nicht bis morgen warten? Es ist ziemlich spät.“ Sein Vater öffnete seine Arme und Albus lief in die Umarmung. Er seufzte, als sich starke Arme um ihn legten. Albus war normalerweise zu alt für Umarmungen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er sie nicht mehr mochte. Er erwiderte die Umarmung, froh, dass James nicht wach war um ihn so zu sehen und dafür zu hänseln, dass er sich wie ein Baby verhielt.

„Es kann nicht warten“, murmelte Albus.

„In Ordnung. Erzähl’s mir und dann zurück ins Bett mit dir, junger Mann.“

Albus setzte sich in den flauschigen Sessel den gewöhnlich James beanspruchte. Seine Finger wickelten sich in den weichen Stoff seiner Pyjamahosen. „Weißt du noch, als ich bei der Radiosendung angerufen hab? Vor ein paar Tagen.“

„Natürlich weiß ich das noch.“

„Naja, die haben angerufen. Um nach unserer Adresse zu fragen. Also hab ich sie ihnen gegeben.“

„Du hast einer Radiostation unsere Adresse gegeben?“

„Wegen der Briefe!“, sagte Albus schnell. „Leute haben dir geschrieben. Jede Menge Leute. Ihnen hat es nicht gefallen, dass du einsam bist und wollten helfen. Außer dass einige von ihnen unheimlich und seltsam waren. Ich hab‘ viele von ihnen verbrannt, besonders die, die eklig nach Parfum stanken-“

„Albus.“

„Naja, da war auch einer, der mir gefallen hat, also habe ich ihm geantwortet.“

„Du hast einem Fremden einen Brief geschrieben?“

„Nein. Ja. So ist es gar nicht! Er ist ein sehr interessanter Mann mit einem Sohn in meinem Alter und er mag Quidditch und er war mal Sucher, genau wie du, und er sagt er ist gut aussehend-“

„Natürlich tut er das.“ Sein Vater schnaubte, aber Albus war erleichtert festzustellen, dass sein Vater nicht zu verärgert schien.

„Und dann habe ich vorgeschlagen, dass er vorbeikommt und dich kennenlernt, aber das hat er nicht und heute habe ich das hier bekommen.“ Albus zog ein halb-verkrumpeltes Stück Papier aus seiner Hosentasche und glättete es. Dann übergab er es seinem Vater.

****

_Sehr geehrter Herr,_

_Wenn es Sie offen dafür sind, würde ich mir unser erstes Treffen gerne etwas unvergesslicher vorstellen. Außerdem bin ich nicht der Typ, ‚unangemeldet vorbeizukommen‘. Daher erbitte ich Ihre Anwesenheit morgen Abend, Silvester, auf dem Trafalgar Square, bei den Löwen, um 23:00 Uhr. Vielleicht können wir das Neue Jahr zusammen begrüßen und, wenn auch nichts anderes, eine Freundschaft beginnen._

_Mit herzlichen Grüßen,_

_D.M._

 

Sein Vater las die Mitteilung und sah ihn dann blinzelnd an. „Ein mysteriöser Mann, mit dem du dich nur durch Briefe unterhalten hast, möchte mich in London treffen. Albus, ist dir eigentlich klar, wie viele Leute mich nicht mögen? Sie haben unsere Adresse; es könnten jede Menge-“

„Er hat sie schon seit Tagen und nichts ist passiert. Ich glaube, du bist para… para... Wie heißt das Wort?“

„Paranoid“, schnappte sein Vater. „Und ich bin nicht paranoid, ich bin _achtsam_.“

„Bedeutet achtsam ängstlich?“

Albus hatte das Gesicht seines Vaters noch nie derartig verzogen gesehen; das war interessant. „Die Antwort ist nein, Albus. Ich treffe niemanden am Silvesterabend, besonders nicht, wenn ich der Party deines Onkels beiwohnen soll.“

„Du gehst immer früher von Partys heim, sogar an Silvester. Letztes Jahr waren Hugo und ich länger auf als alle anderen und du bist um halb Elf nach Hause.“

„Ja, ganz genau. Ich bin ein alter Mann und brauche meinen Schlaf. Ich wäre noch nicht einmal lange genug auf, um mich mit ihm zu treffen, deinem…D.M. Wofür steht das überhaupt? Diabolischer Manipulator? Durchtriebener Manischer?“

„Rose hatte Deliziös Magnetisch vorgeschlagen.“

„Ich verbiete dir, jemals wieder mit Rose Weasley zu sprechen.“

Albus prustete vor Lachen los und sein Vater lächelte. Etwas in seiner Brust löste sich als Albus bemerkte, dass sein Vater nicht wütend war, obwohl er immer noch darauf bestand, dass er sich nicht mit Albus‘ Brieffreund treffen würde. „Aber kannst du nicht einfach-“

„Nein. Nein, Albus, kann ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal etwas traurig aussehe, aber ich bin eigentlich sehr glücklich. Ich will nichts anderes, als der beste Vater zu sein, der ich sein kann und hier in Selsey zu bleiben und Drachen zu bauen und mich um dich und James und Lily zu kümmern.“

Albus blickte finster, verärgert über die starrköpfige Verweigerung seines Vaters. „Deine Drachen sind schon Mist.“

„Hey! Sind sie nicht. Naja. Vielleicht schon. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist, dass du diesen albernen Traum aufgeben und erkennen musst, dass ich, wenn ich bereit bin, gehe und jemanden kennenlerne, _selbstständig_ und ohne die Hilfe eines kleinen Kindes und einer Radiosendung. Ist das klar?“

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind. Und kannst du ihn nicht dieses eine verdammte Mal treffen? Was ist schon dabei?“

„Ausdruck, Albus. Ich habe es dir bereits gesagt; ich bin kein Auror mehr, aber es gibt Leute da draußen, die sich daran erinnern, als ich es war. Sie erinnern sich an den Krieg und sie erinnern sich an Dinge, die nicht gelaufen sind, wie sie es erwartet haben und  manchmal wollen sie deswegen andere Leute verletzen. Und es ist keine Paranoia wenn ich mich weigere, mit einem Fremden auszugehen, ausgehend von-“, er schüttelte das Pergament, „-einer Nachricht!“

„Dann nimm‘ jemanden mit“, sagte Albus, der fast daran verzweifelte, die Chance seines Vaters auf echtes Glück, vorbeiziehen zu sehen. Er wusste nicht, warum er sich so zu dem geheimnisvollen Mann in den Briefen hingezogen fühlte – er tat es einfach. „Nimm‘ Onkel Ron oder Onkel Bill mit! Die kommen mit allem klar. Abgesehen davon ist dieser Mann nicht gefährlich!“

„Das weißt du nicht, Albus.“

„Doch!“, schrie Albus und stand auf. „Doch, das weiß ich!“ Zu seinem Verdruss konnte Albus Tränen in seinen Augen brennen spüren.

„Albus, hör‘ auf damit. Du weckst noch Lily und James.“

Albus starrte ihn in Rage an, drehte sich dann um und rannte die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hoch. Er würde nicht vor ihm zusammenbrechen und ihm die Genugtuung zusprechen, dass er recht gehabt und dass Albus nur ein kleines Kind war, das keine Ahnung hatte.

Er warf sich auf sein Bett und drückte sich sein Kissen an die Brust. Er wünschte er wüsste, warum er so für den Mann in den Briefen fühlte. Etwas an dem Mann schien einfach zu stimmen, wichtig zu sein. Magie ergab nicht immer einen Sinn, soviel wusste er zumindest.

Eine kurze Zeit später, als sein Vater ins Zimmer kam und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, täuschte Albus vor, zu schlafen.

„Wir reden morgen früh darüber“, sagte sein Vater leise. „Ruh‘ dich etwas aus.“

Aber sie redeten am Morgen nicht darüber. Albus schlief lange und Tante Hermine kam früh vorbei, um seinen Vater wegen der Party um Hilfe zu bitten. Alle drei Potter Geschwister wurden für den Tag bei Gran Weasley einquartiert. Dort traf Albus auf seine Rettung. Rose. Sie würde wissen, was zu tun war.

 

~~*~~O~~*~~

 

_31\. Dezember 2016_

 

„…und dann dachte Bibs es wäre amüsant, für die Tafel Pastelltöne anstelle der traditionellen Edelsteintöne zu verwenden und Niles war schockiert. Ihre Kabbelei hat mich unterhalten, aber es sah natürlich wunderschön aus. Schade, dass kein Schnee lag.“

Draco schenkte William ein Lächeln und ließ sich von den Worten einlullen. Williams bescheidene Solidität war trostreich, sagte Draco sich selbst. Dann gab es eben keine Überraschungen und keine sprühenden Funken, na wenn schon. William war _beruhigend_.

„Ach was, dein Glas ist schon wieder leer. Lass‘ mich gehen und es dir auffüllen.“ William nahm Draco das leere Champagnerglas aus den Fingern und spazierte zum sprudelnden Brunnen an einer Seite des Ballsaales.

„Bei Merlins Eiern, wenn der noch eine langweilige Geschichte über seine abscheulich fade Familie erzählt, fluche ich mir meine eigenen Ohren mit einem _Incendio_ weg“, sagte Pansy neben ihm.

„Du musst ja nicht zuhören“, schnappte Draco. „Warum gehst du nicht und rettest Blaise vor Daphne? Ihr scheinen dieses Jahr mehr Tentakeln als gewöhnlich gesprossen zu sein.“

„Blaise kann auf sich selbst aufpassen!“

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich das nicht kann?“

„Wenn der Schuh passt.“ Sie nippte an ihrem Champagner.

Draco rollte mit den Augen und sah dann, wie Scorpius ihn von der anderen Seite des Raumes her anblitzte. Das kleine Gör war seit Weihnachten nichts als unerträglich gewesen. „Ich werde nicht hingehen“, sagte Draco, nicht zum ersten Mal. Seine Worte klangen drängend, auch wenn er sie leise genug sprach sodass William sie nicht hören konnte. Draco nahm das neu befüllte Glas entgegen und zwang sich zu einem dankbaren Lächeln.

„Schön. Dann nicht“, erwiderte Pansy.

„Dann nicht, was, Liebes?“, fragte William.

Dracos spitzer Ellenbogen in ihren Rippen verhinderte jeden unangebrachten Kommentar, den sie möglicherweise hatte vorbringen wollen. Sie warf ihm einen glühenden Blick zu.

„Ich denke, ich werde Daphne zum Tanzen auffordern“, sagte sie. „Sie weiß zumindest, wie man seinen Spaß hat.“

William gluckste und sah zu, wie sie wegging. „Die gute Pansy“, sagte er. „Hat sie über die Lethi-Therapie nachgedacht, die ich empfohlen hatte?“

Draco zog fast eine Mine als er an Pansys Reaktion auf _diese_ Unterhaltung dachte. William war überzeugt, dass Pansys zänkisches Verhalten irgendwie ein Resultat der ‚stillen Erinnerungen und unbesprochenen Gefühle aus ihrer Kindheit‘ waren, anstelle des einfachen Fakts, dass sie ihn nicht mochte.

„Da wirst du sie fragen müssen“, ging Draco der Antwort aus dem Weg.

William machte ein unverbindliches Geräusch und räusperte sich dann. „Sollen wir unser Gespräch im Garten fortsetzen, Draco? Ich sehe, deine Mutter hat ihn dieses Jahr wunderschön dekoriert. Die Lichter sind umwerfend und nicht ein Pastellton in Sicht.“

Draco hielt den Hinweis, dass wie immer die Hauselfen für das Dekorieren zuständig gewesen waren, zurück. William war ein Reinblut der alten Schule und behandelte für gewöhnlich alle Hauselfen, als wären sie unsichtbar. Stattdessen ließ er es sich gefallen und sie liefen durch die offenen Türen und die Marmorstufen hinunter in den Garten. Es war angenehm warm und die Rosen waren noch in der Blütezeit. Seine Mutter hatte Wärmezauber auf die Gartenanlage gelegt und verliebte Pärchen spazierten frei durch das Grün.

„Nachtblühende Drachenflamme! Mumsie wäre so neidisch. Sie hatte noch nie viel Glück mit ihnen.“ William lehnte sich näher, um die kraftvollen blutorangenen Blüten der Pflanze zu begutachten. Draco nutzte seine Ablenkung um einen schnellen Tempus zu sprechen. Es war 11:15. Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte Draco, ob Harry Potter ihn in London erwartete. Er schüttelte den Gedanken mit Verdruss ab. Es war nicht er, den Potter wollte; es war ein romantischer, geheimnisvoller Mann, der ihn auf Händen trug und ihm seine ewige Liebe und Hingabe gestand. Draco schnaubte bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Wirklich, Draco“, sagte William und richtete sich auf. „Unsere Mütter würden die besten Freunde werden wenn sie ein wenig mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten, glaube ich. Es wäre gut für sie.“

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe. Seine Mutter hatte Williams ‚Mumsie‘ als gedankenlos und nervtötend empfunden, mit dem emotionalen Spektrum einer Azalee, wenn er sich ihren Kommentar richtig ins Gedächtnis rief.

Sie liefen den Kiesweg entlang, unter den Lichterfeen die über ihnen glitzerten und heller leuchteten, als sie unter ihnen hindurch liefen. William schien über etwas nachzudenken. Er war geschwätziger als sonst und blieb öfter stehen um diverse Blüten zu bewundern. Draco dachte immer noch an Harry Potter. Trieb er sich wirklich auf dem Trafalgar Square herum während er auf Draco wartete?

Draco und William erreichten eine abgedunkelte Ecke des Gartens, vermutlich so behalten von den Feen, die es auf sich genommen hatten, einen ruhigen, romantischen Ort für Pärchen zu kreieren. Eine gepolsterte Marmorbank stand einladend unter gedimmten rosa- und lilafarbenen Lichtern.

William hielt inne, setzte sich aber nicht. Eine Brise zog an Dracos Haaren und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Wildnis jenseits des angelegten Gartens. Eine Wiese, dicht bewachsen mit Gras, das inzwischen vom Winterregen und Wind gelb verfärbt worden war, erstreckte sich hinunter und über ein schwaches Gefälle, bis sie hin zum Rand des Malfoy Dickichts. Es war nicht voll und ganz ein Wald, was es einladender als den Verbotenen Wald auf Hogwarts machte, und Draco hatte als Kind des Öfteren zwischen den Bäumen gespielt, wo er imaginäre Feinde bekämpft und sich Spielgefährten gewünscht hatte, mit denen er kämpfen konnte.

Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen und dachte an all die fantasiereichen Wünsche seiner Kindheit. Niemals hätte er sich vorgestellt, dass er seinen Anteil am Abenteuer damit verbringen würde, für die Verliererseite zu kämpfen und es damit enden würde, dass er sich an Sanftmut und eine langweilige, voraussehbare Zukunft klammern würde. Vor ihm lag nichts, was spannender war als die wechselnden Preise von Drachenschuppen und Kupferkesseln.

„Draco“, sagte William und holte ihn aus seiner melancholischen Reverie. „Wo bist du nur?“

Draco erzwang ein Lächeln und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Genau hier, natürlich.“

„Du schienst für einen Moment tausende von Meilen entfernt zu sein. Besorgt dich etwas?“

„Natürlich nicht. Alles ist wunderbar.“ Er verzog fast das Gesicht bei dieser Lüge.

„Das ist es. Das ist es ganz sicher.“ William nickte und schenkte ihm ein breites Grinsen. „Sehr wunderbar. Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich in letzter Zeit dazu angeregt worden zu versuchen, diese…Wunderbarkeit zu prolongieren. Ich habe über die Feiertage mit Mumsie und Daddums gesprochen und sie waren sehr unterstützend. Nicht, dass ihre Meinung auf lange Sicht etwas bedeutet; ich hoffe, du weißt, dass ich kein Muttersöhnchen bin.“

Draco schnaubte. Trotz Williams versichernden Worten hatte er selten jemanden kennengelernt, der mehr von elterlichen Meinungen beeinflusst wurde. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass, wenn Mumsie und Daddums Draco auf irgendeine Art und Weise für unzulänglich befunden hätten, William eine Entschuldigung hervorgebracht und auf die Liste von Dracos Ex-Partnern verschwunden wäre.

„Jedenfalls…“ William gluckste. „Hör‘ mir mal einer zu, wie ich wie ein Hauself stammele. Albern, nervös zu sein, ich weiß, aber da sind wir nun mal.“

_Nervös._ Das Wort durchdrang den Schleier der Ruhe, den Williams Geplapper für gewöhnlich herbeiführte. Er war nervös? William war nie nervös. Es war ein stiller Abend und keine besonders aufregende Party. Weswegen sollte er nervös sein?

„Draco. Es gibt da etwas, das ich dich gerne fragen würde.“

Diese Aussage ließ Draco aufschrecken. Plötzlich ergab Williams Aufregung Sinn. Williams Hand hob sich, um seine Roben glattzustreichen, eine ungewohnte Geste, die Draco mehr als einmal im Laufe des Abends beobachtet hatte. _Salazar, er will mir einen Antrag machen._

Die Idee war keinesfalls unerwartet. William hatte das Thema mehr als einmal zur Sprache gebracht und sie hatten es, mehr als einmal, rational und gefühlslos diskutiert. _Ein Zusammenschluss_ , hatte William mit einem Glucksen gesagt, _zweier Familien von unumstrittener Reinheit._

Der Wald zog erneut Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, wild und dunkel in der Ferne, wie Potters Haar. Der Gedanke an Potter ließ seine Emotionen in ein vollkommenes Wirrwarr fallen. _William_ war das, was er wollte. Sicherheit und Schutz und gleichbleibende Hingabe, selbst wenn sie nur lauwarm war. Potter war ganz und gar nicht so. Eine Beziehung mit ihm würde unbeständig sein und unberechenbar, mit Streits, bei denen sie schreien und Dinge werfen würden und die stechende Intensität in einen Abgrund des Unbekannten fallen zu können.

Draco musste erstmal verschnaufen. Der Gedanke daran brachte sein Blut zum Kochen. Er hatte fast vergessen, wie es war, wenn man das Verlangen hatte, zu Fliegen.

„Draco“, sagte William in einem ernsten Tonfall. „Draco, würdest du-“

„William“, unterbrach Draco ihn scharf. „Mir ist gerade etwas Wichtiges eingefallen, das ich tun muss. Entschuldigst du mich?“

William starrte ihn an, was allein deswegen skurril war weil Draco ihn noch nie ernsthaft verwirrt gesehen hatte. „ _Jetzt?_ Aber…“

Draco nickte und lehnte sich vor, um William einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Etwas in dieser Geste sprach von Endgültigkeit, was fast etwas traurig gewesen wäre, hätte sein Herz nicht angefangen schneller zu schlagen, während sich etwas in seinen Venen regte, das er fast vergessen hatte. Vorfreude, und nicht nur ein wenig Angst, aber verdammt, er fühlte sich lebendiger als er es in den letzten Jahren getan hatte.

„Genau jetzt, fürchte ich. Auf Wiedersehen, William.“ Er drehte sich um und lief auf das Haus zu, wobei er weder stehenblieb noch zurück sah, als William seinen Namen rief. Innen griff er sich Scorpius beim Handgelenk und zog ihn durch die Menge.

„Vater! Was – was tust du denn?“, jaulte Scorpius.

„Wir gehen nach London, du kleiner Verschwörer. Und wenn du jemals wieder versuchst mich zu manipulieren, werde ich dir mit einem der mittelalterlichen Folterwerkzeuge aus Großonkel Antilles‘ Gemächern die Haut abziehen.“

„ _London?_ Ja!“ Scorpius sagte nichts weiter, doch das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sprach Bände. Draco zauberte mit einem schiefen Grinsen warme Mäntel und Handschuhe her. Wenn alles schief ging, was es vermutlich tun würde, wäre Scorpius zumindest dabei um es mitzubekommen.

Er nahm Scorpius‘ Hände und apparierte sie beide nach London.

 

_To be continued..._

~~*~~O~~*~~

 

Das war der dritte Streich, doch der vierte folgt zugleich. ;)

 

Grüße und Liebe,

princessssssssssss


	4. Chapter 4

Und nun zum letzten Mal: Vorhang auf!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**SCHLAFLOS IN SELSEY** von **Cheryl Dyson**

_*übersetzt von dungeonprincess*_

 

Chapter 4

 

Rose faltete das Pergament und hielt es ihm hin. Albus nahm es feierlich entgegen und unterdrückte das Prickeln der Angst, die mit ihren langen Krallen nach ihm zu greifen schien. Er musste das tun und zwar trotz der Tatsache, dass es ihn wahrscheinlich in so große Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, dass er zu Hausarrest verdonnert wurde bis er so alt war, dass er ihn selbst aufheben können würde.

„Keine Angst. Es ist ein leichter Weg von Bimseys Buchhandlung zum Trafalgar Square. Mum und ich sind schon viele Male dort lang gelaufen, wenn auch natürlich nicht so spät nachts. Aber weil Silvester ist und so, wird es überall voll mit Menschen sein, also gib‘ Acht auf Muggles und mach‘ bloß nichts Dummes. Mit der Jacke und Jeans bist du gut genug angezogen und du erinnerst dich doch an den Wärmezauber, den ich dir beigebracht habe wenn dir kalt ist, oder? Aber heb‘ dir das als letzte Rettung auf, sonst kommst du noch wegen Benutzung von Magie Minderjähriger in Schwierigkeiten.“

Roses Geplapper war beruhigend. _Ich schaffe das._ „Ich wünschte, du könntest mit mir kommen.“

„Merlin, das würde ich gerne, aber ich werde schon genug Ärger bekommen, nur weil ich dir geholfen habe. Meine Mutter würde mich direkt auf ein Internat für ungezogene Mädchen schicken, wenn ich ohne Erlaubnis nach London gehen würden.“

„Sowas gibt es?“

„Bei den Muggeln schon. Du hast Glück, dass man dir neben den magischen Drohungen nicht auch die der Muggel vorhält. Meine Mutter kann echt furchterregend sein.“

Albus nickte. Seine Tante Hermine war eine der Schrecken erregendsten Menschen, die er kannte.

Wenn sie seine Mutter war, hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht mal über die Aktion nachgedacht, die er gleich starten würde. „Wie viel Uhr ist es?“

Rose holte den Zauberstab hervor, den sie irgendwo mitgenommen hatte; sie hatte ihn schon so lange, wie Albus sich erinnern konnte und er war deswegen immer Grün vor Neid gewesen, bis er den alten Weißdornstab in den vergessenen Besitztümern seines Vaters gefunden hatte. Er berührte seine Hosentasche und fühlte nach dem harten Holz.

„Elf Uhr zwanzig. Du solltest los für den Fall, dass er etwas früh dran ist. Außerdem brauchst du etwas Zeit um hin zu laufen. Viel Glück.“

Albus nickte, schüttelte ihr festlich die Hand (Rose mochte so mädchenhafte Dinge wie Umarmungen nicht) und nahm sich dann eine Handvoll Flohpulver. Für einen Moment wurden die Geräusche aus dem anderen Raum lauter, doch Albus wusste, dass das Lachen seines Vaters erzwungen war und dass er später am Abend alleine auf dem Sofa sitzen und grübelnd hinaus auf die Wellen starren würde. Albus‘ Entschlossenheit festigte sich. Er tat das Richtige.

„Bimseys Buchhandlung!“, rief er und machte einen Schritt in die Flammen.

Der Angestellte sah kaum von seinem Buch auf, als Albus aus dem Kamin trat. Der öffentliche Kamin war in der Nähe der Eingangstüren und setzte nicht voraus, dass man den Laden betrat um etwas aus Schuldgefühlen für seine Benutzung zu kaufen, wofür Albus sehr dankbar war. Er mochte Bücher, aber hatte gerade wahrlich keine Zeit um sich umzusehen.

Er drückte die Eingangstür auf und betrat Mugglelondon. Roses Anweisungen waren perfekt und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er den Trafalgar Square erreicht hatte. Überall waren Muggles, große Gruppen von ihnen, laut und ungestüm und einschüchternd. Albus hielt seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand, doch obwohl er nur zehn Jahre alt und allein war, zog er nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er lief mit Selbstvertrauen durch die Menge und gab vor zu wissen wo er hinging, eine Lektion die er von seinem Onkel Bill gelernt hatte. „Selbstvertrauen zieht weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf sich als Angst oder Unsicherheit.“

Albus wurde für einige kurze Momente panisch als er die Löwen nicht sehen konnte, doch nachdem er sich durch die Menge gedrückt hatte – „Hey, pass‘ auf, Junge!“, „Unerhört!“, „Pass‘ auf dein Hirn auf, Kleiner, du hättest fast meinen Ellbogen am Kopf gehabt!“ – machte er die Löwen mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ausfindig. Albus war enttäuscht als er sah, dass dort niemand wartete, obwohl er spät dran war. Einige Muggles standen dort herum, doch alle gehörten offensichtlich zu Gruppen dazu und keiner von ihnen sah groß, blond oder wie ein Zauberer aus.

Albus versteckte sich in einer dunklen Ecke um das Erregen von Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden und rollte sich wärmend zu einem Ball zusammen. Sein Kopf schoss bei jedem Geräusch von Schritten hoch, doch wieder und wieder wurden seine Hoffnungen von den Leuten enttäuscht, die vorbeigingen: ein junges, lachendes Paar, ein ernsthaft dreinblickender Mann in einem Muggleanzug, der eine Aktentasche trug, eine einzelne Frau in einem langen Ledermantel und mit glatt geschorenem Kopf, den sie im Rhythmus der Musik auf und ab bewegte, die nur sie hören konnte und eine Gruppe Teenager, die irgendeine Art von Zigarette herum reichten und sich darüber stritten, als wie langweilig genau das Feuerwerk sich wohl in den nächsten Stunden herausstellen würde.

Die Luft war eisig und die Kälte sickerte durch seine Mugglejacke und in seine Schuhe; seine Zehen waren am Erfrieren. Trotz der Kälte war er müde. Es war weit später als seine reguläre Zu-Bett-Geh-Zeit und seine schöne, warme Matratze und Decke begannen einladend zu werden. Er war gerade dabei zu überlegen, ob er seinen Zauberstab ziehen und einen Wärmezauber sprechen sollte, als er Stimmen hörte, die ihn hochfahren ließen.

„…sollte irgendwo dort drüben sein, Vater. Sieh‘ mal, die Löwen sind gleich dort!“ Die Stimme gehörte einem Jungen und Albus lehnte sich aus seinem abgeschiedenen Versteck hervor um nach Redner Ausschau zu halten. Sein Blick fiel auf einen blonden Jungen, der neben einem großen, ähnlich-aussehenden Mann her lief. Albus‘ Herz klopfte und das Geräusch schien sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren laut. Konnte es sein?

Die Menge hatte sich vermehrt in dem Zeitraum in dem Albus sich hier herum gedrückt hatte. Ein Muggle, der eine metallene Flasche in der Hand hatte, rempelte den Mann an, der ihn anblickte als hätte ihn etwas mit Tentakeln angefasst und mit Schleim überzogen.

„Pardon“, sagte der Muggle laut und stolperte davon. Der Mann sagte etwas zu dem Jungen, der mit den Augen rollte und den Kopf schüttelte. Albus musste etwas näher ran.

„…nicht hier und wird auch nicht hier sein“, sagte der Mann. „Bist du zufrieden?“

„Hallo“, meldete sich Albus zu Wort. „Sind Mann Sie auf der Suche zufällig nach einem ehm?“ Sobald die Worte heraus gepurzelte waren, wollte Albus sich selbst einen Tritt geben. Rose hatte ihn gezwungen, die Worte so oft zu üben, dass sie ihm leicht über die Lippen kamen; doch natürlich würde er sie im Eifer des Gefechts komplett verstümmeln.

Der blonde Junge lachte. Albus warf ihm aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu, plötzlich verunsichert.

„Still, Scorpius. Ich bin, tatsächlich, auf der Suche nach jemandem. Deinem Erscheinungsbild nach zu urteilen nehme ich an, dass dein Nachname Potter ist?“ Die Stimme des Mannes war tief und gefärbt von Amüsement. Albus war sofort hingerissen und seine Zurückhaltung verschwand.

„Ja, Sir. Ich bin Albus Potter. Ehm…es tut mir wirklich leid, dass mein Vater nicht hier ist. Wissen Sie, er wurde…eh.“ Albus‘ Kopf war plötzlich leer. Rose hatte ihn angewiesen, was er sagen sollte. Albus sollte den Mann in den Fuchsbau einladen, um das Neue Jahr einzuläuten. Mit allen von Als Verwandten, die anwesend waren, würde eine weitere Person kaum auffallen, selbst nicht mit einem blonden Jungen im Schlepptau. Aber Albus hatte vollkommen vergessen, wie man ordnungsgemäß fragte.

„Dann ist er nicht hier?“, fragte der Mann. Seine Stimme klang nicht länger weich und amüsiert. Sie war scharf geworden und sein Lächeln war verschwunden.

„Nun…nein.“

„Ich verstehe. Erlaubt dir dein Vater öfters alleine mitternächtliche Spaziergänge nach Mugglelondon zu unternehmen?“

„Nein!“, erwiderte Albus fast außer sich. _Versau‘ das nicht,_ tadelte er sich wütend. „Ich bin hier, um Sie einzuladen, mit mir zu kommen. Zum Haus meiner Tante.“

„Du bist hier, _alleine_ , um mich zum Haus deiner Tante einzuladen.“ Die Stimme des Mannes war nun eindeutig missbilligend. Albus sah Hilfe suchend zu dem Jungen, doch dessen Gesicht spiegelte die Mine seines Vaters wider.

„Ich habe einen Zauberstab!“, quietschte Albus. Er zog den Stab aus seiner Tasche und versuchte ihn auf eine beiläufige Art und Weise zu halten, so wie er es bei seinem Vater schon viele Male beobachtet hatte.

„Du hast einen…“ Die Worte des Mannes verloren sich und er starrte auf den Zauberstab als hätte er noch nie zuvor einen gesehen. Seine Stimme war ein Flüstern als er einige Schritte auf ihn zu machte, als ob er Albus von einer weiteren Gruppe lauter Muggels abschirmen wollte. „Hat dein Vater dir den gegeben?“

Albus biss sich auf die Lippe. Wenn er die Wahrheit sagte, dachte der Mann vielleicht, dass er ein Dieb war, doch wenn er log und der Mann später mit seinem Vater darüber sprach… Egal wie er sich entschied, er saß in der Klemme. „Was ist Ihr Lieblingsquidditchteam?“, platzte er heraus. Ablenkung funktionierte manchmal bei seinem Vater. Es war einen Versuch wert.

Eine riesige Muggleschar kam näher und teilte sich dann, wie eine Schule Fische, die um eine Seeanemone navigierte. Albus trat näher an den Mann und Jungen heran. Nicht, weil er Angst hatte, natürlich, sondern weil er nicht gewillt war, zertrampelt zu werden. Er schob den Zauberstab zurück in seine Tasche.

„Entschuldigt, die Herren“, sagte ein Muggle laut.

„Was ein hinreißender Junge“, fügte einer seiner weiblichen Begleiter hinzu. Albus sah den blonden Jungen an, Scorpius (mal ehrlich, sein Name war schlimmer als Albus‘), aber es war unmöglich zu wissen, welchen Jungen sie gemeint hatte.

Der Mann hatte seinen Blick nicht von Albus abgewendet. „Kennst du meinen Namen?“

„Nein“, gab Albus zu.

„Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Es scheint, als planten diese Muggels, jeden letzten Zentimeter dieses Platzes auszufüllen, daher wäre es besonnen von uns, einen ruhigeren Ort für unsere Unterhaltung zu finden. Sollen wir?“

„Oh, können wir ins Boundary gehen, Vater?“, fragte Scorpius und zog an seinem Ärmel. „Können wir?“

„Na schön.“

_Draco Malfoy_ , wiederholte Albus im Flüsterton. Es war ein fabelhafter Name und er kam ihm auch irgendwie bekannt vor. Wo hatte er ihn nur vorher schon mal gehört?

Der Mann streckte seinen Ellenbogen in Albus‘ Richtung aus, also griff er danach. Dann holte der Mann einen Zauberstab hervor und sprach einen Zauber, den Albus sofort wiedererkannte; ein Desillusionierungszauber. Sein Vater sprach nahezu jedes Mal einen wenn sie in die Öffentlichkeit gingen, in der Hoffnung, anonym zu bleiben.

Scorpius nahm den anderen Arm des Mannes und sie disapparierten. Albus war beeindruckt. Nicht jeder Zauberer konnte zwei Leute an seiner Seite apparieren.

 

~~*~~O~~*~~

 

„Dad, wo ist Albus?“, verlangte Lily zu wissen. „Ich habe schon überall nach ihm gesucht und wir spielen nicht mal Verstecken. James und Hugo wissen es auch nicht und Rose hat mir diesen _einen_ Blick zugeworfen, als ich sie gefragt habe. Sie ist so gemein.“

Harry wuschelte ihr durch die Haare und hörte Ron mit halbem Ohr zu, der sich mit George über die Legalität einer Süßigkeit stritt, die Leute in Gebäck verzaubern würde.

„Was, wenn sich jemand in ein Törtchen verwandelt und _gegessen wird?_ “, wollte Ron wissen. „Das wäre Mord.“

George verhöhnte ihn. „Es ist nur Mord, wenn jemand die Süßigkeit mit dem Gedanken daran verteilt. Ansonsten ist es einfach ein Unfall.“

„‘Ein Unfall‘, sagt er. Allein die Formulare auszufüllen wäre brutal.“

„Ich bin sicher, Albus ist hier irgendwo. Hast du in den Schlafzimmern nachgesehen?“, fragte Harry Lily.

„Dad. Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich schon überall geschaut habe. Er ist nicht im Hause. Oder im Garten. Da habe ich auch geguckt.“

Das weckte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Wenn Albus nicht im Haus war, oder im Garten und auch nicht bei Rose, wo konnte er dann stecken? Panik bohrte sich, wie eine scharfe Messerklinge, in Harrys Magengegend, obwohl er sofort versuchte, sich das auszureden.

„Wo ist Rose?“

„Im Büro, liest irgendein staubiges Buch, wie immer.“

Harry eilte aus dem Zimmer. Hermine erschien fast augenblicklich an seiner Seite. Ihre Fähigkeit, seine Stimmung zu spüren, hatte in den letzten Jahren nicht nachgelassen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte sie, als sie bei der Tür zum Büro ankamen.

„Nicht sicher. Hoffentlich gar nichts.“

Rose hatte es sich an einem Fensterplatz gemütlich gemacht, mit einem Buch im Schoß, und sah so sehr wie eine jüngere Version von Hermine aus, dass Harry gegen eine fast-erschlagende Welle von Nostalgie ankämpfen musste. Sie sah auf als sie den Raum betraten und schien nicht überrascht, sie zu sehen.

„Rose“, fragte Harry. „Weißt du, wo Albus ist?“

„Nicht genau“, antwortete sie.

Das Messer drillte sich erneut in ihn. „Dann vielleicht allgemeiner? Kannst du mir sagen, ob er sich in einem Meilen-Radius zu diesem Raum aufhält?“ Harry versuchte, seine Stimme vernünftig zu halten, erinnerte er sich doch, dass er sich mit einem Kind unterhielt, wenn auch einem lächerlich Intelligenten.

Rose seufzte und schloss ihr Buch mit einem Knall. „Albus ist in London.“

„Was?“ Hermines Stimme war ein geschocktes Flüstern.

Das Messer verwandelte sich in einen mit Stacheln bespickten Streitkolben, schwer und schmerzhaft. „Alleine?“

Rose nickte. „Ist deine Schuld, wirklich. Er war entschlossen, diesen geheimnisvollen Mann zu treffen, also ist er zum Trafalgar Square.“

„Rose! Wie ist er-? Warum-?“

„Wie ist er da hingekommen?“, fragte Harry und verfluchte sich, weil er keinen Lokalisierungszauber auf Albus gelegt hatte. Seine Kinder verabscheuten solch „Eindringen in ihre Privatsphäre“ und Harry griff nur darauf zurück, wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit unterwegs waren, für den Fall, dass eines von ihnen gekidnappt wurde oder sich verlief, oder so. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er den Zauber bei einer Weasley Feier brauchen würde, verdammt noch mal.

„Öffentlicher Kamin in Bimseys.“

„Ich komme mit dir“, sagte Hermine.

„Nein, ich brauche dich hier. Für den Fall, dass er zurückkommt, schick‘ einen Patronus. Ich will nicht, dass die anderen sich Sorgen machen. Hab‘ ein Auge auf Lily und James, tust du das?“

„Natürlich.“ Ihr Griff nach seinem Arm war stark, aber nur von kurzer Dauer. „Du wirst ihn finden. Geh‘. Ich bleibe hier und kümmere mich um _meine Tochter_.“

Rose wurde bleich, hob ihr Kinn aber in einer Art, die ihn viel zu sehr an ihre Mutter erinnerte. Dieses Mädchen würde nichts bereuen – sie war der offensichtlichen Meinung, das Richtige getan zu haben.

Harry warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin und machte sich auf den Weg nach London.

 

~~*~~O~~*~~

 

Trafalgar Square war ein Tollhaus. Muggles aller Arten schienen sich auf jedem Bisschen des Platzes versammelt zu haben, redend, lachend und auf Mitternacht wartend. Harry hätte Rose fragen sollen, wie lange Albus schon weggewesen war; er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann er Albus das letzte Mal auf der Party gesehen hatte.

Er traute sich nicht unter so vielen Muggles einen _Tempus_ zu sprechen, aber er ging davon aus, dass es nahezu 11 Uhr 30 war. Er kämpfte sich durch die Menge, wobei er versuchte nicht grob und unhöflich zu sein, doch er wollte Albus immer verzweifelter wiederfinden.

Es schien endlose Minuten zu dauern, bis er die Löwen erreichte, doch auch panisches Suchen offenbarte keine dunkelhaarigen, weggelaufenen Kinder.

„Albus!“, rief er und gab jegliche Vortäuschung, nicht auffallen zu wollen, auf. „ _Albus?_ “

„Hast du jemanden verloren, Kumpel?“

„Meinen Sohn“, antwortete Harry. „Er ist zehn. Ungefähr so groß-“ Er zeigte seine Größe mit ausgestreckter Hand an. „Er sieht aus wie ich ohne Brille. Albus!“ Sein Schrei wurde fast übertüncht vom bellenden Gelächter einer nachstehenden Gruppe.

„Ich habe ihn vor ein paar Minuten gesehen“, sagte eine dunkelhaare junge Frau. Harry drehte sich mit Kloß im Hals zu ihr um. Sie nickte bei seiner unausgesprochenen Frage. „Er war zusammen mit einem heißen, blonden Kerl und einem Jungen, der sein Klon hätte sein können. Perfektes Spiegelbild, das war er.“

Harry schluckte, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und fragte sich, ob es ihm Zeit in Askaban bescheren würde, wenn er unter so vielen Muggles _Leglimens_ verwendete. „Wo?“

„Boundary“, sagte die Begleiterin der Frau. „Ich habe gehört, wie er Boundary sagte. Daran erinnere ich mich, weil ich dort letzten Monat ein Date geplant hatte, aber das Arschloch hat mir abgesagt.“

„Der Kerl war ein kompletter Idiot, Darcy“, sagte die erste Frau mit einem Lachen.

„Das weiß ich jetzt wohl, nicht wahr?“

Beide lachten und Harry sagte, „Danke! Vielen, vielen Dank.“

„Hoffe, Sie finden ihn!“, rief ihm eine der Frauen nach als er sich umdrehte um einen geeigneten Ort zum Apparieren ausfindig zu machen. Warum würde der Mann Albus in ein vornehmes Restaurant mitnehmen? Es ergab keinen Sinn, doch es war sein einziger Hinweis; hoffentlich waren die beiden Muggles nicht betrunken und verwirrt gewesen, oder hatten ihn absichtlich in die Irre führen wollen.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis er einen geeigneten, relativ abgelegenen Ort gefunden, einen Desillusionierungszauber gesprochen und appariert hatte. Harry betrat das Restaurant und überflog die bereits sitzenden Gäste, während der Oberkellner ihn musterte.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?“

Das Restaurant war eines der seltenen Etablissements, das sowohl für Muggles, als auch für Zauberer zugeschnitten war. „Ich bin mit jemandem in Ihrem Privatbereich verabredet“, sagte Harry und ließ die Spitze seines Zauberstabes aus seinem Hemdärmel hervor schauen. Der Mann warf einen Blick darauf und nickte.

„Charles, bitte begleiten Sie Mr…?“

„Potter“, antwortete Harry und hielt sich gerade so davon ab, seinen Pony aus der Stirn zu schütteln um die Narbe zu enthüllen. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt, um eine Szene zu machen, doch wenn seine Berühmtheit ihm dabei half Albus zu finden, dann würde er sie auch nutzen.

„Potter?“, wiederholte Charles in einem etwas zu lauten Tonfall und Harry schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln – er hoffte, dass er sich nicht auf eine kürzlich bevorstehende Szene vorbereiten musste. Der Oberkellner starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Charles erholte sich als Erster. „Natürlich, Sir, hier entlang, Mr. Potter, Sir.“

Der Kellner drehte sich um, marschierte zwischen den gruppierten Tischen hindurch und führte Harry an den Muggles vorbei auf einen von einer Palme verdeckten Flur und eine kunstvoll verzierte Doppeltür zu.

„Wir sind heute Abend komplett ausgebucht, Mr. Potter“, sagte Charles, „- aber ich bin sicher, wir können einen Platz für Sie finden, wenn Sie nur-“

„Ich suche nach einer bestimmten Gesellschaft“, unterbrach Harry. „Wenn sie nicht hier sind, werde ich nicht bleiben. Aber danke sehr.“

Der magische Bereich schien dem der Muggles zu gleichen, mit denselben schmucken Alkoven und Silbertableaus, die als Dekor an den Wänden befestigt waren. Harry suchte die Dinierenden mit zunehmenden Atemschwierigkeiten ab – _nicht hier, nicht hier_ – und dann entdeckte er einen großen, unbestimmt vertrauten, blonden Mann. Seine Augen weiteten sich und dann bemerkte er die zwei Begleiter des Mannes, ein jüngerer, ebenfalls blonder Junge und… Albus.

„Da sind sie“, sagte Harry zu Charles. „Ich werde dann zu ihnen hinüber gehen, ja?“ Er wartete nicht auf die Antwort des Mannes und schritt durch den Raum, um den blonden Kidnapper zur Rede zu stellen. Harry juckte es in den Fingern – so gerne würde er ihn verhexen -, doch als er näher kam sah er, dass Albus fröhlich aussah und lebhaft etwas erzählte während er eine dampfende Tasse in beiden Händen hielt. Doch was auch immer er sagte, kam mit einem Stottern zum Schweigen als er Harry erblickte.

„Albus“, sagte Harry mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann an…Draco Malfoy. Harrys Mund klappte auf und später kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er wohl einem Karpfen geähnelt hatte, der ausgestopft an der Wand eines Fischers hing. Für einen, oder vielleicht auch zwei, lange Momente, weigerte sich sein Mund, jegliche Worte auszusprechen.

„Potter. Wie nett von dir, dass du mir den Ärger ersparst, mich auf die Suche nach dir machen zu müssen. Dein winziges Spiegelbild hier ist ziemlich starrköpfig. Ich habe, selbstverständlich, keine Ahnung, wo er diese Eigenschaft her hat. Er würde sich gut mit einer Karriere im Ministerium machen.“ Draco gestikulierte zum Stuhl ihm gegenüber und Harry ließ sich hinein sinken.

„Malfoy. Du… Willst du mir sagen, was hier los ist?“

„Das beginne ich mich selbst auch zu fragen. Hier, nimm‘ einen Schluck vom heißen Cidre. Er ist exzellent und du siehst halb erfroren aus.“

Harry nahm die Tasse und hatte sie schon halbwegs an die Lippen gehoben, bevor er sich an seine Ausbildung erinnerte und sie zurück auf den Tisch stellte. Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit roch göttlich, aber geschulte Auroren gingen nicht einfach daher und nahmen Drinks von ehemaligen Todessern entgegen, die möglicherweise eines ihrer Kinder gekidnappt hatten, egal wie attraktiv die besagte Person auch sein mochte.

„Er ist nicht vergiftet, Vater“, grummelte Albus neben ihm.

Harry sah seinen weggelaufenen Sohn mit strengem Blick an. „Du willst vielleicht lieber den Mund halten, damit ich dir nicht weitere Monate an deine bereits sehr, _sehr_ große Anzahl an Jahren hänge, die du ohne Privilegien sein wirst.“

Albus sank auf seinem Stuhl in sich zusammen und warf dem blonden Jungen einen Blick zu, der ihn mit einem mitfühlenden Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

„Ich nehme an, du weißt nichts von Albus Behauptung, dass er dieses Treffen arrangiert hat um mich heute Abend zu einer Party zu eskortieren?“

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Dann erlaube mir, zurück zum Anfang zu springen. Erinnerst du dich an eine gewisse Radiosendung, die einige Tage vor Weihnachten lief?“

Harry nickte.

„Und war es nicht deine Stimme im Radio, gefüllt mit solch Einsamkeit und Trauer, dass das Herz jeder infrage kommenden Jungfer im magischen Reich zersprang? Oder war es nur mein Sohn, der so hingerissen war?“

„Ich…weiß nicht, was du meinst.“ Harry musste zugeben, dass er den Worten besser hätte folgen können, wäre er nicht so beschäftigt damit gewesen, Malfoys Gesichtszüge zu beobachten während er sprach. Der Spinner war während ihrer Schulzeit längst nicht so attraktiv gewesen. Die Jahre waren ihm gütig gewesen… Zur Hölle verdammt, die Jahre hatten sich geradezu eifrig damit überschlagen, Malfoy ein außerordentlich gutes Aussehen zu schenken. Was in der Jugend spitz und blässlich gewesen war, war erwachsen und milder geworden – und zu einem wundervollen Anblick.

„Nach der Radiosendung hat mein Sohn dir einen Brief geschrieben“, erzählte Draco gerade.

„Nicht nur er“, unterbrach Albus. „Jede Menge Leute. Dutzende. Wir haben tagelang Eulen mit Briefen bekommen.“

„Tagelang Eulen bekommen“, wiederholte Draco.

Harry errötete und öffnete den Mund, aber Albus war schneller. „Aber Ihrer war der Einzige, der mir gefallen hat!“ Seine grünen Augen waren auf Draco gerichtet, doch dann wurde Verwirrung in seiner Mine sichtbar. „Ich meine…deiner.“ Er nickte Scorpius zu.

„Ich hatte Hilfe beim Schreiben“, sagte Scorpius ohne auch nur ein Bisschen reuevoll zu klingen. Um ehrlich zu sein war sein Tonfall nur den Schatten einer Mücke von selbstgefällig entfernt.

„Und dann habe ich zurück geschrieben“, sagte Albus mit einem Grinsen. „Mit Hilfe von Rose.“

„Da hast du es. Scorpius hat dir geschrieben unter Vorgabe, ich zu sein und Albus hat geantwortet, unter Vorgabe, du zu sein. Nun, da alles geklärt ist können wir wieder getrennte Wege gehen und alles wird gut werden.“ Draco klang sehr sachlich.

„Du hast den Teil ausgelassen, wo du zu Harrys Haus gegangen bist“, sagte Scorpius und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Cidre.

Albus keuchte auf und Harry blinzelte Draco, dessen Wangen einen reizvollen Roséton annahmen, über den Tisch hinweg an.

Scorpius nickte. „Ja. Und du hast gesagt, dass er dich hasst, weil du ihm einmal die Nase gebrochen und vielleicht versucht hast, ihn zu töten.“

Harry starrte den jüngeren Malfoy an, dann den älteren und wieder zurück. „Ich…hasse ihn nicht“, gab Harry zu. Er warf seinem Gegenüber einen Blick zu und begegnete Dracos überraschten Augen. Merlin, sie waren aber auch wunderschön. Eisig blass und ausdrucksstark, wenn auch in diesem Moment leicht geschlossen und argwöhnisch.

„Tust du nicht?“

„Natürlich nicht. Ich habe während deinem Prozess ausgesagt, wenn du dich daran erinnerst. Der Krieg…nun, er hat Menschen dazu gebracht, furchtbare Dinge zu tun um zu überleben. Das weiß ich. Du standest nicht gerade unter einem _Imperius_ , aber du hast nicht willig den Zauberstab gezogen und deiner Tante geholfen, beim Foltern von Mug-“, Harry brach ab und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar, als er sich an die Anwesenheit der Kinder erinnerte. Abgesehen davon wollte er auch nicht in eine Diskussion über den Krieg verwickelt werden. „Egal. Ich hasse dich nicht. Die gebrochene Nase war allerdings ziemlich unangenehm.“

„Gewiss. Vielleicht kann ich es wiedergutmachen“, sagte Draco. Sein Tonfall war neckend, fast flirtend. Impulsiv langte Harry über den Tisch und griff nach Dracos Cidre. Er nahm einen langen Schluck, wobei sein Blick Dracos begegnete.

„Vater, kann ich Albus jetzt die Kugelkammer zeigen? Bitte?“

Draco sah seinen Sohn an, er schien sich so fehl am Platz zu fühlen, wie Harry. „Ich…denke schon. Solange sein Vater es erlaubt. Harry?“

Draco Malfoy, der seinen Vornamen aussprach, schien für Harry vollkommen unwirklich; er begann sich zu fragen, ob er in ein anderes Universum gefallen war. Er stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch. Der Cidre war köstlich. „Ehm. Ja?“ Bevor er seine eigene Kapitulation erkannte, wurde er schon in einer stürmischen Umarmung von Albus eingeschlossen.

„Ja! Du bist der Beste, Dad! Sind in ein paar Minuten zurück!“ Damit schob Albus seinen Stuhl zurück, sprang auf die Füße und floh mit Scorpius Malfoy.

Harry überlegte, ihn zurück zu rufen, als ihm einfiel, wie genau er überhaupt hier gelandet war, aber Dracos Glucksen ließ ihn diese Idee über Bord werfen. „Ist schwer sie zu bestrafen, selbst wenn man weiß, dass man es sollte, nicht?“

Harry grinste trocken, überrascht zu hören, wie Draco ihm über die Leiden der elterlichen Gefühle sein Mitleid aussprach. „Ich fühle mich wie der schlimmste Mensch auf der Welt wenn ich sein Gesicht sehe. Lily wird wütend und James tut es ab, aber Albus – zur Hölle, verdammt. Wenn ich ihn bestrafen muss, fühlt es sich an, als hätte mir jemand ein Messer ins Herz gerammt. Mal ehrlich, wie machen andere Leute das nur?“

Draco lächelte erneut und er war sogar noch gutaussehender, wenn er lächelte. „Da fragst du den Falschen. Scorpius ist so hoffnungslos verwöhnt, dass er in drei Jahren kaum ein verärgertes Stirnrunzeln geerntet hat.“

Harry lachte. „Und trotzdem scheint er sehr wohlerzogen und höflich zu sein. Und glücklich. Du musst stolz sein.“

„Das bin ich. Scorpius ist ganz anders als ich.“ Draco hielt inne und schnaubte dann. „Okay, vielleicht _ist_ er wie ich. Aber ich war ein nervöses, zorniges Kind und Scorpius ist…Naja, er ist klasse.“ Draco nahm einen Schluck von seinem Cidre und mied Harrys Blick. Harry ertappte sich dabei, wie er diese erwachsene Version von Draco Malfoy unbedingt kennenlernen wollte.

„Bist du wirklich nach Selsey gekommen?“

Draco verschluckte sich fast an seinem Getränk und stellte die Tasse zur Seite. „Ja. Scorpius hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen. Ich bin… War… in einer ernsthaften Beziehung für geraume Zeit, aber…“

Harry setzte sich aufrecht hin. Eine ernsthafte Beziehung. Natürlich war er das. Und doch… „Aber?“

„Aber… Vielleicht haben alle Recht und ich habe mich damit abgefunden, mit Quaffeln Tore zu werfen, anstelle den Schnatz zu suchen. Nach dem, was man hört, ist William vollkommen verkehrt für mich. Ich habe ihn heute auf einer Party stehen lassen.“

„Um hierher zu kommen?“, wollte Harry vorsichtig wissen.

Draco nickte.

„Obwohl _ich_ es bin und du dachtest, dass ich dich hasse?“ Die Idee klang verrückt. Sie beide waren wie Feuer und Eis. Oder möglicherweise Yin und Yang.

„Obwohl, ja.“ Draco grinste und seine grauen Augen glitzerten über dem Rand der Tasse, als er trank. Harry fühlte, wie ein antwortendes Grinsen seine Lippen verzog. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so verrückt.

„Warum?“

„Neugier? Wahnsinn? Denkst du, ich sollte gehen?“

„Nein“, sagte Harry und ließ sein Grinsen wachsen. „Mir ist selbst nach etwas neugierigem Wahnsinn. Ich will irgendwie wissen, wo das hier hinführt.“

Ein Räuspern ließ Harry aufsehen. Er begegnete Hermine Granger, die ihn mit einem definitiv unbefriedigten Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Der mit Glitzer überladene Rock ihres grünen Kleides sah unter ihrem aufgebauschten Mugglemantel, den sie offenbar in Eile übergezogen hatte, unstimmig aus.

„Hast du Albus gefunden?“, fragte sie. „Oder wurdest du abgelenkt?“

Harry errötete. „Natürlich habe ich ihn gefunden. Er ist dort drüben…mit Scorpius.“ Harry gestikulierte vage in Richtung eines gläsernen Raumes, der mit Hunderten von schwebenden Blasen gefüllt war und eine große Anzahl von Kindern sprang herum, um sie einzufangen. Zu Harrys Erstaunen saß Albus auf Scorpius Malfoys Schultern und versuchte, nach den höher schwebenden Blasen zu greifen. Beide Kinder waren am Lachen.

„Verstehe. Und vielen Dank für den Patronus um Bescheid zu sagen.“

„Hab ich…vergessen.“

„Offensichtlich. Hallo, Draco.“ Ihre Stimme war höflich, aber kühl.

„Hermine“, erwiderte Draco und überraschte Harry ein weiteres Mal. Er hatte halbwegs erwartet, ein spöttisches „Granger“ zu hören, doch scheinbar war Draco wirklich erwachsen geworden.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?“, fragte Harry.

„Nun, dir widerstrebt es vielleicht, auf deine Kinder Lokalisierungszauber zu legen, aber ich habe keine dieser Zweifel dabei, einen auf _dich_ zu sprechen. Soll ich Albus zurück mit auf die Party nehmen?“ Sie schwieg einen Moment und sah dann Draco an. „Scorpius ist natürlich auch willkommen. Und ihr beide könnt…“

Harry warf Draco einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu, der verblüfft aussah. „Ich nehme an, das ist in Ordnung. Wenn er mitgehen möchte, natürlich.“

„Ich werde gehen und ihn fragen.“ Sie eilte in Richtung des Kugelzimmers und einen Moment später stolperten die Jungs heraus und sahen noch aufgeregter aus. Scorpius rannte zum Tisch zurück und kollidierte auf dem Weg fast mit einem Tablett-tragenden Kellner.

„Vater, darf ich wirklich? Darf ich mit Albus zum Haus seiner Tante gehen und das Feuerwerk ansehen? Wusstest du, dass seinem Onkel Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze gehört? Das Feuerwerk muss _kedavra_ sein! Und sieh‘ mal, was Albus mir gefangen hat!“ Er öffnete seine Hand und enthüllte eine der Blasen, deren hauchdünne Schale einen winzigen blauen Drachen aus geschliffenem Glas beinhaltete.

Das Lächeln, das Draco seinem Sohn schenkte, ließ jede letzte Befürchtung, die Harry gehabt hatte, dahin schmelzen. Nicht zuletzt vergötterte Draco seinen Sohn. „Der ist sehr schön. Und ja, du darfst mitgehen. Ich komme bald nach und hole dich. Zeig‘ dein bestes Benehmen und-“

Scorpius umarmte ihn und rief, „Ja, Vater, danke schön, Vater!“ Dann hüpfte er zurück zu Scorpius, der an Hermines Seite klebte, da er wegen Harrys Zorn vermutlich immer noch etwas vorsichtig sein wollte. Harry lächelte ihn an und zeigte ihm ein Daumen-hoch und Albus grinste und winkte. Die beiden Jungen gingen mit Hermine hinaus und ließen ihn allein mit Draco. Nun, mit Draco und einem Raum voll mit Dinierenden, von denen sie einige ziemlich neugierig anstarrten.

„Deine Berühmtheit macht sich bemerkbar.“ Dracos Ton war trocken, aber amüsiert.

„Ja. Wollen wir gehen? Einen Spaziergang machen, oder so?“

„Okay.“

Sie schafften es aus dem Restaurant ohne übermäßiges Bemuttern durch die Angestellten („ _war alles in Ihrer Zufriedenheit, meine Herren; wir hoffen, Sie bald wieder zu sehen, meine Herren“_ ) und Harry zog am Kragen seines Hemdes. Er wünschte, er hätte daran gedacht nach seiner Jacke zu greifen bevor er nach London geeilt war.

Er fühlte eine Hand an seinem Ellbogen, die ihn zurückhielt und dann wurde ihm ein warmer, flauschig-weicher Schal um seinen Hals gewickelt, der nach Dracos Parfum roch. Harry atmete es ein und schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. Ein Wärmezauber folgte und dann spazierten sie weiter.

Die Bäume waren mit grünen Feenlichtern geschmückt worden – von Muggles hergestellte, an Ketten, da sie immer noch in einer Mugglegegend waren – und sie sahen klasse aus, fast magisch.

„Danke“, sagte Harry.

„Kann dich bei unserem ersten Date doch nicht erfrieren lassen.“

Die Wärme, die Harry plötzlich durchströmte, hatte nichts mit dem Schal oder Zauber zu tun. „Ist es das?“

Dracos Blick war aus dem Augenwinkel und argwöhnisch. „Willst du, dass es eins ist?“

„Ich denke…Ja. Ich denke schon.“

Draco nickte abgehackt und auf einmal schien die Situation viel zu förmlich und trübe. Sie waren schließlich nicht wirklich alt und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte Harry einen Funken Übermut.

Sie bogen in die Camlet Street ein und Harry hielt mit Dracos schnellem Schritt mit. Die Gebäude waren alle hohe, sich ähnelnde Backsteinkonstruktionen mit Reihen von Fenstern – einige erleuchtet, andere dekoriert und wieder andere dunkel – die Sicht auf die Straße hatten, nur unterbrochen von einigen schmucklosen Ziegelwänden.

Harry griff nach Dracos Arm, hielt ihn an und sah einen Augenblick in seine überraschten Augen. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen drängte er ihn rückwärts gegen die Wand und drückte sich an Dracos gesamte Körperlänge. Er stieß nicht auf Widerstand und Draco fühlte sich fabelhaft an, eine faszinierende Mischung aus weich und hart. Harry wollte jeden Zentimeter an ihm erforschen und sich einprägen.

Draco sagte nichts, nicht einmal als Harry sich nach vorn lehnte und sanft seine Lippen über Dracos gleiten ließ. Seine Lippen waren kalt und schmeckten nach Apfel und Gewürzen. Harry leckte mit der Zunge darüber, er wollte sie nochmal schmecken.

Eine Hand griff in Harrys Haar und dann wurde sein Kopf schief gelegt, als Draco ihn an sich zog. Ihre Lippen drückten sich aneinander, wenn erst auch etwas ungeschickt, fanden dann aber ein Gleichgewicht und passten perfekt zusammen. Münder öffneten  und ihre Zungen suchten und fanden sich und glitten übereinander. Alles schien sich zu vermischen, abgesehen von Harrys Sinnen, die in alle Richtungen flohen. Wie lange war es her, dass er jemanden geküsst hatte? Sogar Ginnys Küsse, selbst vor ihrer Krankheit, waren routinemäßig, teilnahmslos und selten gewesen.

An Draco war nichts routinemäßig oder teilnahmslos. Er war vollkommen im Hier und Jetzt und nahm alles, was Harry ihm geben konnte. Als ob die ersten paar Küsse ihnen als Appetitanreger gedient hatten, wurden die nächsten hungriger, fast etwas brutal. Hände wanderten über Kleidung, neckend und vielversprechend, würden sie doch nur nackte Haut berühren können.

Harry zitterte, eine fast schmerzhafte Erektion bohrte sich in Dracos Lenden und er musste sich aus dem Kuss herausreißen, als würde er einem Strudel entkommen wollen. Er keuchte und starrte durch verrutschte Brillengläser in Draco teilweise verschwommenes, aber wunderschönes Gesicht. Er schien ebenso geschockt zu sein, wie Harry.

„Merlin“, atmete Harry und nahm überdeutlich wahr, wie innig er an Draco gedrückt war. Er dachte, er konnte seinen Herzschlag hören, doch vielleicht war das sein eigener.

„Das war…sicherlich nicht langweilig.“

Harry lachte bei Dracos Worten und die Spannung schien zu zerschellen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Dracos Lippen aus und dann gluckste er. Harry musste ihn nochmal küssen, also tat er das – aber zärtlich, diesmal. Eine Mugglestraße war nicht der richtige Ort und jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für sie, sich…gegenseitig zu entdecken.

Auf einmal fingen Glocken an zu läuten, einige laut und andere etwas leiser und weiter entfernt. Ein Fenster über ihnen flog auf und jemand rief, „Frohes Neues Jahr!“ Ein Knistern aus Feuerwerken entzweite den dunklen Himmel und Autohupen stimmten in den Lärm mit ein. Weitere Feiernde riefen und schrien und die Töne zu Auld Lang Syne schwebten auf sie hinab.

Die Lichter glänzten auf Dracos Haar und glitzerten in seinen Augen. Sein Atem wurde in der kalten Luft zu Nebel als er sprach und bedeckten Harrys Brille mit einem Schleier.

„Frohes Neues Jahr, Harry Potter.“

„Frohes Neues Jahr, Draco Malfoy“, erwiderte er und der nachfolgende Kuss war der bisher süßeste, schwer mit Versprechen für das kommende Jahr.

 

~The End ( _bis jetzt_ )~

  

~~*~~O~~*~~

 

[[Anmerkung der Autorin: _Das hätte eigentlich das Ende sein sollen, aber ich habe noch ein paar Dinge im Kopf, daher werde ich, sobald ich die Zeit habe, hier noch etwas anfügen._

_Boundary ist ein echtes Restaurant und es sieht wie ein Ort aus, den auch Zauberer besuchen würden und ist definitiv vornehm genug für Draco._

_Selsey habe ich ausgesucht, weil es wie ein perfekter Rückzugsort für Harry scheint, ohne zu weit von den Weasleys entfernt zu sein._

_Harrys Widerwille, Lokalisierungszauber auf seine Kinde zu legen, basiert auf dem Mal, da ich meiner sechsjährigen Tochter androhte, ihr einen GPS Sender anzustecken und sie so angewidert davon war, dass man sie wahrscheinlich meilenweit über „Eingriff in die Privatsphäre“ und solch lächerliche Konzepte kreischen hören konnte. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Harrys Kids wohl ähnliche Argumente vorbringen würden._

Leute, habt ihr das gesehen? SIS ist zwar schon etwas länger her, aber ich bin immer noch größter Hoffnung, dass wir irgendwann vielleicht einen HEA Epilog bekommen, da Cheryl, im Gegensatz zu anderen Autoren, auch noch Jahre später aktiv FFs schreibt und veröffentlicht. Also, Daumen drücken! ;)

Und übrigens: sucht mal im Internet nach dem Restaurant! Sieht wirklich klasse aus. Mal sehen, ob ich bei meinem Trip nach London mal dort vorbeischauen kann. Wäre das cool, oder was? :D]]

~

Nun denn. Das war‘s, ihr Lieben.

Ich dachte, diese kurze Story passt perfekt zum Jahreswechsel. Neuanfänge sind doch immer was positives, denke ich. Besonders, wenn sie so ablaufen, wie bei unseren zwei Zauberern hier. :D

Wie zuvor gesagt, hoffe ich, dass es euch gefallen hat und ihr auch in Zukunft immer mal wieder bei mir hereinschauen werdet. Ich bin nämlich noch lange nicht fertig hier. :)

Möge euer 2016 gefüllt sein mit Chancen und Liebe und Glücklichsein und Lachen.

Bis demnächst.

 

Grüße und Liebe,

princessssssssssssssss

 

 


End file.
